Shadow of Doubt: Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom!
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: When the Mario bros. receive a terrifying letter from a group calling themselves the mafia, they realize they're not the only ones. Thirteen of their closest friends are in danger as well, and among the fifteen, a group of five murderers. Can the other ten, outwit and outplay their shadowy friends, or will the people they trust the most bring their worlds crashing down.
1. Day 1: Foes Among Friends

Shadow of Doubt- Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom

Night Zero

**Point of View- Mario**

As the vermillion hues of the dying sun bled into the black reaches of night, Mario made his way back to the quaint wooden cabin he shared with his brother near the outskirts of Toad Town. Rocketing up through the green warp pipe, Mario jumped out, shouting his signature call. Trotting over to the door, eager to eat the spaghetti he could smell wafting from the windows, Mario thrust open the edifice and greeted his brother who was sorting through today's mail.

"Mario!" Luigi called in greeting, "You're home! The spaghetti is almost ready, and I'm just going through the mail. How was your day?"

"Well," Mario began in reply, "The princess needed me to sort out some dispute between an elderly goomba gentleman and the toad minister. The goomba had written to the toad minister so many times, but the minister never replied so he marched up to the castle and let him have it. It was rather nasty, but I got things sorted out."

"Well that's good," Luigi replied, having gotten up to stir the spaghetti. The noodles rolled around in the boiling water, and Luigi poured the scalding liquid down the drain as he dumped the cooked noodles into the colander. Throwing them into a saucepan, the younger brother added his special homemade pasta sauce and a store-bought mixture of koopa leaves and goomnut.

"Is that Goompa's recipe or did you buy some more of that stuff from Toad Mart?" Mario asked, with a bit of an edge.

"Well since I went to the store today, I didn't have time to visit Goompa and the others down in Goomba Village, so I just used some of the store-bought spice we have," Luigi said in reply, not bothered by his brother's annoyed tone.

"Well," Mario said thoughtfully, "If the princess doesn't have me doing anything tomorrow, perhaps we could pay them a visit, the two of us."

Luigi flinched slightly, unnoticed by the older brother. He used his free hand to brush away the fallen eyelashes near his eye, and sucked in his chest, straightening his posture and regaining his composure. The two didn't do much together anymore, and suggesting that they go to Goomba Village together like old times was hopeful and painful at the same time. While Luigi hoped his brother would come with him to see the goombas tomorrow, Luigi seriously doubted his brother would have time for such things.

"Doesn't that sound nice Luigi?" Mario asked, bringing up the topic again.

"Oh yes Mario!" Luigi cried in earnest, "I was just distracted by the swooper outside."

"Goodness Luigi," Mario scolded, "You ought to pay more attention."

Disregarding the comment, Luigi put two equal servings of spaghetti onto two plates and passed one to Mario. Luigi sat down at the fine oak table Koopley had carved for them as a present when Mario bested the Shadow Queen. Rifling through the mail, Luigi continued the mundane task he was doing when Mario arrived.

"Anything interesting?" Mario asked, taking a large bite of spaghetti, a vortex of pasta wrapped around his fork.

"Not much," Luigi admitted, "A thank you note from Peach for going to her party last weekend, an invitation from Daisy to dinner next Thursday."

"Oh," Mario piped up, "Write her back and let her know we'll come. Was Peach invited?"

"I'd assume so," Luigi said flatly, slightly tired of his brother's obsession with the princess. Mario didn't even pick up on Luigi's exhaustion, and kept on chowing down on the delicious spaghetti.

"There's something from Harry's, saying how your Life Shroom came in," Luigi noted, to which Mario replied, "Good, Mallow's father has been needing one, and the cloud sprite can't find one anywhere."

Luigi didn't reply to that one, but kept going through the mail, until his eyes caught a peculiar letter. The envelope was black, with an old-fashioned wax seal creating a barrier from opening the letter. The wax was blood red, engraved with an intricate and disturbingly beautiful "M".

"Mario," Luigi questioned, not wanting to upset his brother before he knew what this strange letter was, "Do we still have that letter opener the mayor of Shiver City gave us?"

"Yep," Mario replied, finishing his spaghetti, "Would you like me to go get it for you?"

"That'd be nice," Luigi replied, not taking his eyes away from the mysterious letter. Washing off his plate, Mario left the room, retreating to the back of the house to retrieve the rustic letter opener. Handing it to his younger brother upon return, Mario peered over his shoulder at the black envelope.

"Who's that from?" Mario asked strangely.

"I don't-a-know," Luigi said, his Italian accent shining through in his nerves.

"Well don't just sit there, read it!" Mario commanded harshly, shocking Luigi, who began to read the dusty parchment once he unfolded it.

"Dear Mario brothers," Luigi read aloud, "You would do well to recognize your place. For so long, you have been the center of attention, famous for heroic deeds and charity. But you've done us all a disservice, and now your debts shall be paid. For tonight, you may rest, but tomorrow you shall venture to Mushroom Court, where you will meet the rest of this games players. Tomorrow, you will learn your place among us, the mafia. Every day, someone will die, each day that goes by until you realize the sins you've committed. However, we abide by the rules, and we will only kill someone within the game. Furthermore, we're generous enough to give you a way out of this. Every evening a trial will be held, where the players of the game will decide who is a member of this dark group. Whoever is deemed responsible for the days crimes will be executed, without delay. Refusal to participate will result in the death of everyone involved. Heed our words Mario brothers, for they are meant to be taken with the utmost respect. Signed- The Mafia."

When Luigi was done, Mario couldn't help but burst into laughter, which Luigi joined in on. Holding their sides, the pair of brothers couldn't contain their sheer disbelief. What kind of joke was this? Certainly this couldn't be true? Holding their stomachs, wheezing and coming to their senses, the brothers steadied themselves after the moment of mirth.

"The mafia?" Mario proposed aloud, "Like someone would do such a thing!"

"Oh, spam mail can be funny sometimes," Luigi agreed, throwing the letter in the trashcan. Getting over the situation, Luigi collected his own plate and washed it off, stacking the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. Hanging up his cap, Mario ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the back to change out of his trademark blue overalls.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Luigi asked aloud, wondering who could be at the door. Treading over to the wooden door, the younger brother swung it open, scouring the grounds for anyone.

"Down here Master Luigi!" A withered voice croaked, calling Luigi's attention downward.

"Oh Toadsworth!" Luigi barked, "Sorry, it's so dark I didn't see you there, my apologies."

"Nonsense," Toadsworth replied, "Now go fetch Master Mario, the princess has requested the both of you at her castle post-haste! Something urgent has happened, and by my grandmother's beard it's the worst!"

"Toadsworth," Luigi whispered, a moment of doubt planted in his mind. "You don't mean the mafia do you?" Luigi didn't want Mario to hear him talking about such fantasies.

"So," the old toad replied, "You received a letter as well. The princess is holding a meeting in her private chambers, and you both better come at once."

"Toadsworth wait," Luigi implored, "Did you receive a letter as well?"

"I'm afraid not old boy," Toadsworth replied glumly.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Luigi questioned, wondering why Toadsworth was sad at the fact that he did not receive a letter from the mafia.

"Because," Toadsworth replied sadly, "The princess did."

* * *

Arriving at the grand entrance to Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi thanked the toad who opened the monolithic door for them.

"You're very welcome sirs," the toad replied, waving them in.

"I still can't believe the princess is taking this seriously," Mario hissed.

"I'm sure she takes every threat to her citizens seriously," Luigi commented, "Her duty _is_ to protect everyone."

"Well, hopefully we can talk some sense into her," Mario spat, tired and wanting to go home already.

The pair of brothers reached the private chambers of the princess, edging through the door Toadsworth only half-opened. Inside, the pair of brothers were surprised to see everyone in attendance, their closest friends that is. It seemed as if they had all received a letter, for they were all clutching a black envelope similar to the one Luigi had found in the mail, and looks of distress were painted across their face.

"Mario!" Peach greeted, firmly grabbing him by the shoulder and basically dragging him away from Luigi, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Princess," Mario addressed her formally, "Is this really necessary?"

"What do you mean, Mario?" Peach questioned, wondering why Mario was being defiant.

"This mafia nonsense," Mario breathed heavily, "Do you really think it's necessary to make such an uproar about it?"

"Mario," Peach said softly, laying a white-gloved hand on his shoulder, always taller than him, Peach was able to talk him down out of most things, "You don't understand. Several people have gone missing. The mafia is holding them, and are going to execute them if we don't comply. We simply have to solve who this group is and then the others will be freed. I don't think they'll have the gall to commit murder though, so if we play along for now, then everything should be fine."

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, to which Peach hushed him.

"Let's go talk to the others," the princess advised, turning to face all of her confused and outraged guests.

"Friends," Peach said soothingly, "I know all of you are concerned for your safety, but we must persevere. Now I know several citizens have gone missing, but panicking will do nothing to free our friends. For now, we must comply with the mafia's demands, and try our best to deduce their identities. By playing this sick game, we might be able to stop them."

Some people looked annoyed, but most nodded their heads in understanding. Someone was about to say something, but Toadsworth handed the princess another letter.

"I was mailed an additional letter," Peach continued, "Stating something rather macabre. I wish to ignore it, but it seems I cannot, for the mafia are insisting its truth."

"Well what is it?" Luigi asked from the small crowd, petrified.

"The mafia claim that their number is five, and the five of them, excluding my steward Toadsworth, are in this room," Peach answered somberly.

"What?" Daisy snorted, "That's ridiculous!"

"Why would you say such a horrible thing?" Toadette asked with shocked concern.

"They're obviously lying!" DK cried.

"Everyone!" Peach barked with sovereign order, "Calm yourselves! This is what the mafia wants! They want us to consume ourselves, to turn on one another in outrage. I ask you to step back and assess what we're up against. This is nothing we cannot overcome as team! It displeases me to think that let alone one of you, but five, could do such a heinous thing, but alas, we must assume it's truth for the time being. For now, I suggest everyone rests here, and in the morning we shall convene at Mushroom Court and meet these nefarious demands."

"What are you saying?" Wario asked, slightly confused.

"I'm saying that we shall submit to the mafia, but not in defeat, in acceptance of a challenge, to beat them at their own game!" Peach replied inspirationally.

Everyone seemed rejuvenated by her speech, ready to pin the five scum after getting a good night's rest. Everyone but five, who masked their dark expressions with cloudy faces of friendliness and understanding. Lying in the shadows, the five mafia were in that room, standing among people who considered them genuine friends.

Once everyone cleared the room, Mario hung back, wanting to ask Peach a question.

"Are you sure that everyone who received a letter is here?" Mario asked.

"I'm positive," Peach returned, "I contacted the postmaster and he gave me the checklist. Everyone in this room received an anonymous letter except for Toadsworth, matching the exterior description. The mail service always documents strange letters."

"So that's everyone?" Mario confirmed.

"Yes, you, myself, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Rosalina, Boo, Dry Bones, and Hammer Bro."

"That's good to know," Mario said confidently, "I still don't think the mafia are among us though."

"I pray Mario," Peach replied, laying a hand on her chest. "I can only pray."

* * *

"I just want it to be morning," Luigi whimpered, cowering under the blanket the castle's staff had provided him with in the room he and Mario were sharing. The luxurious bed was comfortable, and helped ease Mario's mind in such a troubled time.

"Yes," Mario replied, "In the morning we're going to sort this out, and find out who is holding those hostages."

"Do you honestly think the five could be among our friends?" Luigi asked, terrified at the grisly prospect.

"I sure hope not," Mario said, "Why would our friends want to kill us?"

"I don't know," Luigi snapped in fright, "I'm just scared."

"Well don't be," Mario advised, "Let's just get some sleep and then in the morning everything will be sorted out."

"Goodnight Mario," Luigi bid, and his brother replied with the same. Closing their eyes, the duo drifted into sleep, the soporific feeling spreading over their bodies, easing them into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was morning, and Mario's dreams were infringed by a swirling black vortex. Crying out in his dream, Mario became cold. Absolutely shivering, Mario felt the presence of evil creep up his side, and a black miasma swirled about in front of him.

"I am the Dark Phantom," the miasma shouted, calling Mario's attention.

"W-w-who?" Mario asked in terror.

"Today is the first day! Be warned, for tonight the first trial will occur, and with the new dawn, one of your friends will die."

"W-w-wait!" Mario cried, wanting to hear more, but the Dark Phantom slipped away, leaving his dream and catapulting Mario into reality.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario cried, bolting up in bed. Luigi's presence had left the room, and Mario discovered he was all alone. Rising from the bed in a cold sweat, Mario wiped his brow and caught a river of perspiration. Raising his brow, the confused man freshened up, taking a hot shower in the bathroom and then changing into a fresh red sweater and a crisp pair of blue overalls. Noticing the steamer Peach had provided, Mario inserted his hat into the machine, and removed it after a minute. Fresh and clean, Mario fastened the red cap on his messy head of dark brown hair, and after a quick combing of his mustache, the famous hero ventured downstairs.

Realizing he wasn't the last one down, Mario felt a bit better. Realizing everyone was describing the same dream that he had, Mario became alarmed, and started talking to everyone about it as well.

"You mean, you dreamed of the Dark Phantom too?" Mario asked DK, who nodded solemnly.

"It seems as if everyone shared the same dream, which is rather odd," Rosalina noted.

"Why do you say that?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's common for two people who are linked to share the same dreams, but for a large group of people like this to experience the same dream, well, it's rather profound," Rosalina answered mystically.

"Hmm," Mario hummed softly, taking a mental note of Rosalina's comment.

Mario heard footsteps coming down the grand staircase, and turned to see Wario and Daisy making their way downstairs. They were followed by Hammer Bro, and then Toad, the last person to come downstairs.

"Well," Peach greeted, "My staff has provided breakfast, and after we all eat I think we should head to Mushroom Court as a group."

Agreeing with her statement, everyone dug in once they sat at the regal dining table. The silk red fabric of the dining cloth was embroidered with golden linen, and the rich setting made the whole thing feel more formal than it should've been. Peach's staff provided bacon, eggs, potatoes, ham, sausage, cereal, donuts, muffins, and a plethora of other options. A superabundance of fresh fruit was situated in the middle of the table, and there were several flavors of exotic juice to try.

Everyone was stuffed, and after finishing their massive breakfast, everyone congregated by the gigantic edifice of Peach's castle, finally ready to find some answers and investigate Mushroom Court.

"I think we're as ready as we're going to be," Birdo stated, and everyone nodded their heads. It was time for some answers, and everyone was eager to figure out what the suspicious letters really meant. Except for five of them that is, for the mafia were truly among them, and they walked with the rest of the group to Mushroom Court.

Reaching the fabulous court, the group of fifteen left Toadsworth and the castle staff behind, venturing out on their own. Reaching the sumptuous plaza, the fifteen noted an incriminating note resting on the edge of the magnificent Mushroom Fountain. A tremendous silver mushroom served as the base of the fountain, situated in a pool of cerulean water. Streams of water shot out in several directions, causing a dazzling display. Approaching the note, Boo picked it up, reading it for everyone while they all hunched over his shoulder.

"It's another note," Dry Bones stated quietly.

"Read it," Waluigi prompted, poking the ghost.

"Alright," Boo agreed, composing himself, "Today is the first day, and the last time we will address you directly. Use the time today to investigate the confines of the Mushroom Kingdom, searching for any clues you may think will help in discerning our identity. This is how you will spend your days until you either best the mafia or the mafia bests you. Do not fear, we will not interfere with you after the trials, so sleep peacefully and restore your energy for the new day. We are not hoping you lose, but you hope you give this game your everything. It's time to begin, who will win, us or you? Signed- The mafia."

"This is no longer funny," Hammer Bro said roughly, fed up with the mafia already.

"Patience Hammer Bro," Yoshi advised sagely, "Let's just look around for some clues to see if this is actually true."

"Alright," Peach said, taking the lead once again, "I say we all split up and look for clues, and then meet back here at Mushroom Court for the trial tonight."

"So you're admitting the mafia exists?" Wario challenged Peach.

"Leave her alone," Mario defended his sweetheart.

"That's just like good old Mario," Wario scoffed, "Ready to defend the princess. How do we know you're not with them?"

"The same could be said for you!" Mario challenged.

"Enough!" Peach shouted, "Knock it off! This squabbling is what the mafia wants, they want us to fight one another. I still don't believe they're going to go through with their claims, but let's play their game today and see where it gets us."

"Fine," Wario snapped, "But know I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"We don't think you would Wario," Peach assured him.

The plump man nodded in respect to the princess, a way of apologizing for his actions. Walking away with Waluigi, he departed from Mushroom Court, going to investigate other reaches of the kingdom.

"Hammer Bro and I are going to go catch the train to Poshley and see if Inspector Pennington can help out," Yoshi said to everyone and departed.

"Yoshi!" Birdo called out after him, but the happy dinosaur did not hear her.

"Ugh," Birdo groaned, storming off towards the east side of the city.

"Let's go check out the old section of town," Dry Bones said to Boo and Toadette, "Maybe we can find some information there." The trio left, and Rosalina waved goodbye and she headed for the cosmic observatory, hoping Lubba or Polari could share some news.

"Well, I'm going back to Kong Jungle, I should be back by nightfall though," DK said, and he clambered off towards his home. That left Toad, Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi in Mushroom Court, and they all split up, going to go investigate other places.

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

Remaining by the splendid fountain, Mario gazed at the beautiful rainbow caused by the light waves in the water, and he was so entranced that Peach nabbed his attention.

"Hey Mario, are you busy?" Peach asked, a soft hint of concern in her voice.

"Huh?" Mario asked, "Oh sorry," he apologized, "I was just looking at the beauty of the fountain."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Peach stated rhetorically, admiring the marvelous fountain with Mario, "It was erected here for my mother's coronation. It really reminds me of her, its warmth and beauty."

"You never told me that," Mario admitted, turning to look at Peach in her ice blue eyes.

"I do hope this is all a terrible joke, but it's the missing citizens that worry me. The letters arrived with the news of the kidnapping, so it almost seems like proof," said Peach.

"Then it could be true," Mario replied.

"Mario!" Peach sounded shocked, "How uncouth!"

"I'm sorry Princess," Mario apologized, "I just doubted this so much last night and now I don't know what to think. I want this to be fake, I want this to be a bad joke of Bowser Junior's or the Bandy Andy's. But I don't know anymore, everyone seems so dedicated to playing the game until we have proof, but if we're walking into some kind of trap."

"We have to have hope Mario, that's the only thing that can get us through this," Peach replied, laying a tender hand on the frustrated man's cheek.

"Thank you Peach," Mario said softly, looking up at her affectionately. He thought about kissing her, but it would be inappropriate for the setting. Instead he simply smiled, and Peach smiled back, hoping she could erode his doubt.

"We're caught in a shadow of doubt Mario," Peach admitted, "And the only way out is to fight."

"That's very poetic Peach," Mario said sentimentally and the princess chuckled.

"That's very kind of you," the Princess observed, "Why don't we do some investigating, I'm sure we might uncover something."

"Well, where do you suggest?" Mario asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to scrutinize the castle for now, check every room and have Toadsworth complete a full report of the staff. Then I'll be sure we're staying in a safe place, and make sure there's no evidence right under our nose," Peach replied, but not before handing Mario a garden spade.

"I know it's silly," the Princess remarked, "But use it to protect yourself if trouble arises. I want all the knives in the kitchen accounted for, but I don't think a missing garden spade is going to rouse any suspicions."

Mario pocketed the spade, "Thanks Princess," he said, "It's nice of you."

"Well, we can only try our best," Peach admitted, and Mario took those words to heart.

"Goodbye Princess," Mario bid her farewell, and Peach smiled weakly.

"Goodbye Mario."

* * *

**Location- Shroom Square**

Walking down the cobblestone road for a while, Mario decided it'd be best to check out one of the city's most popular hang-outs, Shroom Square. A plaza filled with small cafes, bustling patrons, crowded tables, and a less spectacular fountain than the one in Mushroom Court, it was a hub for citizens and tourists alike. There was so much activity Mario didn't know where to look.

Hopping in line at Shroombucks, Mario got himself a coffee to energize himself, and sipped on the hot beverage while walking up and down the plaza. He didn't really know what he was looking for, but if the mafia was telling the truth when they suggested that they were part of the fifteen, then he needed to find a familiar face.

For the next twenty minutes, Mario enjoyed his coffee while making note of the things that had happened so far today. The most startling was the dream everyone had shared, the one about the Dark Phantom that seemed to be giving them instructions. Who had the power to infiltrate everyone's dreams? A villain no doubt, but no villains were part of their group of friends, and if the mafia was telling the truth, then it couldn't be a bad guy who sent them the dream about the Dark Phantom.

Rosalina's words stuck with him, about how a large group of people such as that could not share the same dream. The cosmic princess didn't say it was impossible, but she suggested it was highly unlikely. Then what could create large shared dreams such as that? Perhaps a relic of some sort? Mario couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, and his thoughts were intercepted by a familiar voice.

"Mario!" Toad helloed, signaling to him by one of the tables. Rising and going to greet his friend, Mario sat by Toad, still sipping on his less than warm coffee.

"Found anything?" Mario asked Toad, and the small guy shook his head.

"I investigated some of the shops, but everyone seems to be carrying on normally. I've heard word about the hostages on the street, but everyone is treating it like Peach has a ready solution, and no one is overly worried about it," Toad informed Mario.

"Well," Mario said, scratching his mustache in thought, "There's got to be something we can learn, I've been here for about an hour, and it's almost the afternoon."

"I did hear something," Toad said in a whisper, "Someone on the street mentioned that they heard a group was responsible for the kidnappings, it could be the mafia."

"Which means that they aren't lying to us when they say they were responsible, who did you hear it from?" Mario asked.

"Rose Koopa said it, I overheard her talking to Ms. Mowz on the street by the Lovely Howz of Badges, the new one that Mowz just opened on this side of town. I heard she just moved to the Mushroom Kingdom last month, setting up some new shops outside of Rogueport."

"Rose Koopa," Mario pondered, "Kolorado's wife?"

"That's the one," Toad confirmed, "She mentioned something about hearing it from Hammer Bro this morning. Apparently he and Yoshi went to Koopa Village instead."

"But why would they lie about where they were going?" Mario questioned.

"I don't know," said Toad.

"Well, thanks Toad, I think I'll be going now, I want to get a bit more out of this day," Mario said, rising from the table, having finished his coffee.

"Oh before you go Mario, I picked up some Mushrooms from Harry's. Take a few, I don't want anything bad happening to you," Toad offered, holding out three mushrooms to Mario.

"Thank you Toad," Mario said as he pocketed the mushrooms, "That's really nice of you."

"Hey we're friends right?" Toad winked, "Friends help each other out." With that, Toad left Shroom Square, leaving Mario to mull over his own thoughts. Friends help each other out. Friends wouldn't murder each other right?

* * *

**Location- Plume Fountain**

It was the afternoon now, and after having left Shroom Square, Mario caught lunch with Bobbery and Koops at The Zesty Shroom. It was nice to interact with friends who weren't involved, and Mario refrained from talking about the mafia, he didn't want to spook anyone. With a full belly, Mario approached his final destination for today, the immaculate Plume Fountain. Grander than the fountain in Mushroom Court, Plume Fountain sent water flying gracefully in a multitude of directions, creating beautiful designs in the air.

Seated on the fountain's edge, Mario noticed Princess Daisy, who was crying into a handkerchief.

"Daisy!" Mario cried in alarm, "What's wrong!"

"Oh hi Mario," Daisy soaked up some tears, "I'm just nervous that's all."

"For what?" Mario asked, confused and bewildered.

"The trial is soon, the afternoon is almost over, and I don't want anyone to be accused of anything, and I certainly don't want anyone to accuse me," Daisy admitted.

"Why would anyone do that?" Mario asked, concerned as to why Daisy thought someone would suspect her.

"I don't know, you just know how people get when they're cornered and confused. I don't want anyone to do anything rash, because we're all such great friends, and I don't want a gross joke like this to ruin things."

"I'm sure nothing serious is going to happen," Mario tried to reassure her. "Did you find anything useful today?"

"I did actually," Daisy brightened up at the suggestion, revealing a note she had found.

"I was investigating Harry's, and I found a note tacked to his door that he didn't notice this morning, so I took it before he got scared or anything. The note explicitly tells us not to use force against the mafia or there will be severe punishments. I guess they put it on the door to the item shop because that's where you buy things to use in battle," Daisy explained.

Mario took the note gingerly from her dainty hands and read it over. She was right, the note explained how none of them were to use force against the mafia. Shaken up, Mario passed the note back to Daisy, who pocketed it.

"The sun is setting already," Daisy noted, "We should head to Mushroom Court."

"Alright," Mario agreed, "Do you think you can manage?"

"I'll be fine Mario," Daisy said with a smile. "Let's put an end to his cruel trick."

Mario nodded his head, happy that Daisy wasn't going to let this supposed mafia ruin their friendship. Following her to Mushroom Court, Mario began to think about everything he had learned, and what it meant for the future.

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court- Trial No. 1**

Mario and Daisy were next to last to arrive, but were quickly followed by DK, who had just gotten back from the Kong Jungle in time.

"I didn't think I was going to make it," the simian admitted, wiping the sweat off his brow in a fashion of relief.

"Well," Peach observed, "everyone's here, so I guess we just lay out all of our suspicions and think about what everything means. I'm sure if we reach a decision, then the 'mafia' will call this off."

"What if we don't reach a decision?" Dry Bones asked in concern.

"Oh, that's right!" Peach slapped her forehead, "I got a letter in the mail today, Toadsworth brought it to me, and it says that just once we are allowed to opt to vote for no one. We do this democratically, voting for who we believe is guilty of being part of the mafia."

"That's good to know," Yoshi said, "That way if we don't have enough proof today, with this only being the first day, then we can vote for no lynching."

"Lynching?" Birdo put a hand to her heart, "What an appalling word Yoshi!"

"Actually, that's exactly what we'd be doing," Wario corrected the shocked dinosaur, "The very definition of a lynch."

"It has a nice ring to it," DK admitted.

"Wow," Toadette breathed, "This is becoming increasingly morbid."

"Why don't we begin with what we collected today, does anyone have much of anything?" Peach asked.

Mario turned to Toad, "Why don't you share what you learned with everyone?"

"Oh," Toad mumbled, suddenly put on the spot, "I guess I could, yeah." Everyone turned to face him, listening to what he had to say, "Today when I was walking by the new Lovely Howz of Badges, I overheard Rose Koopa talking to Ms. Mowz, she said she heard that some new syndicate was responsible for kidnapping those missing citizens."

"Rose Koopa?" Daisy asked, "Kolorado's wife?"

"That's the one," Toad nodded, continuing, "Rose said she had overheard it from someone in Koopa Village."

"Well who was that?" Peach asked Toad, urging him to continue.

"Hammer Bro," Toad acknowledged the shelled companion on the opposite side of Mushroom Court, who looked shocked.

"But didn't Yoshi say you two were going to go investigate Poshley Heights to see if Pennington could help?" Birdo asked, confused as to why Yoshi would lie.

"I did say that," Yoshi stuck up for Hammer Bro, "But we changed our plans on our way to the train station. No one was around, so how could we tell any of you? Hammer Bro thought that going all the way to Poshley would use up most of the day on the train to there and back, so we went to Koopa Village instead, that way we'd get more investigating done."

"But Hammer Bro?" Waluigi asked him, "Why did you tell someone about the mafia?"

"I didn't mean to!" Hammer Bro blurted, obviously frustrated, "I was talking to Rose, who is neighbors with my mother, and she mentioned the kidnappings. It slipped out, honestly!"

"I think we can believe him for now," Boo stated, "I mean sometimes people slip up like that."

"But we need to keep this under wraps, I mean the mafia isn't exactly a nice name, so we don't want people getting freaked out," Luigi commented, disagreeing with Boo.

Mario spoke up, agreeing with Luigi, "We need to be more careful, I had lunch with Bobbery and Koops today and made sure I didn't mention it. If word spreads, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom may panic."

"Mario's got a point," Wario agreed.

"Well, it's not enough evidence to do anything about," Toadette shrugged, "I mean we can't convict Hammer Bro off of that."

"Hey!" Hammer Bro shouted, "I'm not part of the mafia!"

"So you're admitting they exist?" DK challenged.

"Stop it, all of you," Rosalina interjected calmly. "We'll be tearing ourselves apart in no time if we carry on like this. Let's be rational. We don't know much, and all we have is a slip-up. No one is dead, this mafia thing could be a hoax, and there's nothing to go off of. I'd hate to use it first thing, but I suggest we waive our right to use the no-lynching policy. If we wake up tomorrow and what the Dark Phantom said is true, then we'll know this is real and we'll actually do something about it then."

"The Dark Phantom said with the dawn someone would die," Toadette remembered, shivering in her place.

"Who could've made us all dream the same dream?" Dry Bones pondered aloud.

"Someone with access to powerful magic," Luigi noted.

"But if the mafia are telling the truth," Mario considered, "Then it'd have to be one of us."

"Peach has plenty of magic relics in her castle," Boo pointed out.

"How dare you?" Peach shouted, "To suggest I, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, would do such a thing!"

"Calm down," Boo said sheepishly, "I was only saying that since we were all in your castle last night, then one of us could've used a relic or something to tap into everyone's dreams.

"Peach," Daisy implored, "Do you have anything like that in your castle?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Peach replied, a hand on her chin.

"Then we're back at square one," Birdo complained, "Any thoughts?"

"No-Lynch," Toad said desperately, "What do we have?"

"He's right," Yoshi pointed out regretfully, "Until we see if the Dark Phantom was serious, then there's not much we can do."

"Then to the castle," Peach determined, "Is everyone alright will waiving the right to vote no-lynch?"

Everyone nodded, each head bobbing in succession in the circle. With no permanent or incriminating evidence, the group of fifteen retreated into Peach's castle, hoping that with the new day, some more answers would arise.

But if they hoped the Dark Phantom's message was a lie, they were dead wrong. For the mafia was very real, and they were among them, hiding in the group of fifteen friends, preparing for a murder, one that would occur that very night.

* * *

**How did I do? This popped into my head today so I thought I'd get it down! The whole things is planned, there's going to be eight chapters, including this one. Each chapter will have the beginning of the new day, investigation times, and then a trial. With the new dawn, will the mysterious Dark Phantom's message ring true? Will one of the fifteen meet their end? But most importantly, who is part of the mafia? It could be anyone, even our hero Mario! This story will be updated frequently, and after that I'm going to get back on working on my other stories.**

**Please leave a review! It'd mean the world to me! Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve, and let me know what you think!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Day 2: The Phantom Shrine

Shadow of Doubt- Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom

Day 2- Dawn

* * *

**Point of View- Wario**

Waking up the same exact way he had the previous morning, Wario encountered a swirling dark miasma, calling out to him in a dream. The Dark Phantom had returned, this time with more important news about the so called 'mafia.'

"It is the new dawn, and as you will find, someone had perished. You were fools to think we don't exist, for the mafia is very much alive. Now that one of your friends is dead, perhaps you'll think more on your sins, and realize the reason we've congregated," the Dark Phantom spoke, chilling Wario.

"W-w-wait!" Wario called out, extending a chubby hand, but the vortex disappeared and he was relinquished from sleep before he could do anything about it. Leaving the dream world, Wario woke up with a confused start, wondering if what the Dark Phantom said was true.

Rising from the down bed Peach had provided, Wario noticed that Waluigi had already woken up and left the room. Hoping in the shower, Wario let the hot water pour down his body while he rinsed himself. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Wario changed into a fresh yellow sweater and pulled on some purple overalls. Tweaking his lightning bolt mustache, Wario slicked out the fine ends and nodded in the mirror. Preparations complete, the overweight man plodded downstairs, wondering if everyone was still alright.

"Good morning Wario, I'm glad to see you're alright," Princess Peach said with a smile, greeting Wario as he came downstairs.

"Good morning to you Princess," Wario replied, he was feeling nice today, so he was acting more pleasant than usual. In light of the uncertain events, Wario decided he would try to be nicer to everyone, just in case things did turn out to be bad.

"Has anyone seen Boo or Daisy?" Dry Bones asked with a worried tone, wondering where either of them could be.

"That's odd," Luigi noted, "Daisy should be downstairs now. Daisy?" Luigi called out for her.

In that moment, Boo floated downstairs, wiping away a thick layer of sleep from his face. With an obnoxiously long yawn, the ghost lighted down on a chair, positively soporific.

"Long night?" Wario asked the groggy ghoul.

"Hmm?" Boo asked, semi-unaware of what was going on around, "Yeah, I had so many bad dreams of the Dark Phantom. I just couldn't get any sleep."

"Well," Waluigi sighed, walking over, "We can't begin until Daisy comes down for breakfast. The princess wants to wait for everyone, and I'm starving!"

"Well you must wait Waluigi," Princess Peach commanded, waving a hand in dismissal, "Daisy should be down any moment."

Peach was correct, because at that moment, Daisy arrived downstairs, but not by any conventional method. Plummeting to the ground, hitting the marble floor with enough force to shatter it entirely, the crystal chandelier exploded in a dazzling display of shards. Everyone cried out, scared and surprised by the sudden clatter. However, Peach's eyes alighted on the weight that caused the chandelier to give in, the dead body of Daisy impaled on the chandelier's decorative spike, which rose from the top to form a pointed apex.

"Is that…," Birdo breathed, putting a hand on her chest.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried, tears instantly streaming down his face. Sprinting to her body, Luigi caressed her cold cheek, his tears falling on her freshly dead face. Sobs wracking his body, Luigi clung to his lifeless love, wishing for her to be alive, for this to be a terrible dream, for something to bring Daisy back. Yet, he knew none of this were true, for there he stooped, holding her lifeless body in his arms, the surreal pain flowing through him at a very real pace.

"Luigi, oh my," Mario breathed, running to his brother's side, holding him in a tight embrace.

It was at that moment, the moment where Mario grabbed his brother and wrenched him from Daisy's body, that the entire castle erupted into chaos. Screaming at the reality of Daisy's death, Toadette fainted, one of her best friends' corpse lying in front of her. Everyone broke into distress sobs, and even the wayward hearts of Waluigi and Wario broke. No one could conceive the fact that Daisy was dead, more or less what this meant for the rest of them. In the middle of it all, tears, sorrow, and despair, Princess Peach found the reserve to issue a command.

"Get away from her body," Peach whispered, inaudible to most but heard by those around her.

"Excuse me?" Luigi asked, his eyes lined with confusion.

A little louder this time, Peach said once more, "Get away from the body."

"Peach," Mario implored, "What's wrong?"

"I said get away from the body!" Peach ordered, gliding over to where Daisy lay impaled, shoving Mario and Luigi aside and ripping a note from the summit of the spike, right above Daisy's body. Reading the note quickly, Peach threw it to the floor in distress, her sanity fleeing quickly.

"What is it Peach?" Toad asked, wanting to know why Peach had flipped all of a sudden.

"Read this note," she said, handing it to everyone, "The mafia claim responsibility!"

"So it's true!" DK shouted, the mafia are real.

"That's not everything though," Peach continued, "It also means the mafia is among us."

"What?" Wario cried, baffled, "But that means that our friends are going to kill us, like they did Daisy! How can you be sure that the mafia is among this group? You have plenty of castle staff!"

"They're all innocent," Peach held up her hands, "Just in case the Dark Phantom's claims were true, I had Toadsworth lock the castle staff in their quarters last night. Then when he went to bed, I locked Toadsworth in his private chamber."

"No…," Rosalina breathed slowly, "So the Dark Phantom's words were true…our friends are our foes."

"What do we do?" Hammer Bro cried out in anxiety.

"We do exactly as the mafia wants," Wario said flatly, standing firm. "Today we will investigate, and at night we will lynch someone we thought was our friend."

"You can't be serious," Luigi laughed, not wanting to believe all of this, tears streaming down his reddening face.

"I'm dead serious," Wario continued, "If five of you think that you're going to get away with this, then you're wrong. Because as long as I'm around, I'm going to find each and every one of you, and have you punished for what you did to Daisy. She was our friend, and you killed her, without even a motive. It's disgusting, and I'm determined to get to the bottom of this."

"He's right," Princess Peach confirmed, "Let's get going. There's no time to waste."

Everyone nodded, even the mafia, for their masquerade was far from over. It was just beginning.

* * *

**Location- Oldsdale**

Wario couldn't believe Daisy was dead, in such a macabre fashion as well. She was a friend, despite her snobby and rude nature, she was a friend. Everyone had milled about the castle for a while, grieving the dead princess, but it didn't feel right to Wario. Someone shouldn't have to die that way. Trudging along, Wario had even told Waluigi that he wanted to be left alone today, and would begin the investigation alone. He needed some time to think, what this meant, the reality of the mafia.

Yesterday was fun, it was like they were playing a detective game, the fifteen of them. Now fifteen was fourteen, and Wario didn't expect the murders to stop. If they could only lynch one person at the trial, that meant the killings would continue for at least four more days, meaning many more deaths were to come. Shivering, Wario couldn't help the goose bumps crawling up his arms, scared as to what the future held.

His feet carried him to an old, dilapidated section of the city, Oldsdale. One of the oldest sectors of the city, Oldsdale was home to ruffians, shady characters, and a few nuggets of gold. Oldsdale had fallen in state recently, the area becoming rougher and darker, but some shining characters still walked the streets of the old town.

There wasn't much to investigate in Oldsdale, but Wario supposed he could pay a visit to Wonky, the eccentric history buff. Wario supposed that Wonky's vast knowledge could lend a hand in learning more about the layout of the city, and how the mafia could make use of the castle corridors to kill Daisy in such a grisly fashion.

Coming to the ancient porch, Wario's heavy steps made the splitting wood groan in agony. His hefty figure shuffled across the desk, causing shrill wines to rise from the flooring. Rapping on the door twice, Wario waited for someone to come forth.

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, someone opened the door, but it wasn't Wonky. Instead, a weird looking old man scrutinized Wario, looking him up and down.

"State your business," the old hermit crowed.

"I was, uh, looking for Wonky," Wario admitted.

"He doesn't live here anymore," the curmudgeon replied, closing the door.

"W-Wait!" Wario cried out, causing the old man to prolong his retreat.

"What?" The mangy man sighed.

"Perhaps you could help me," Wario pleaded, "One of my friends was killed this morning, and I was looking for some information."

"That's none of my concern, people live, people die," the old man said roughly, closing the door once more, but Wario jammed his foot in the way, taking the pain.

"Just answer me this, does the name "Dark Phantom", mean anything to you?" Wario asked, hoping someone had heard of the strange miasma.

"What did you say?" The old man choked, his eyes widening in concern.

"The Dark Phantom?" Wario repeated in confusion.

"Where did you…," the old man paused, "Quickly, come in."

Wario swept into the decaying house, and as soon as he was in the hermit slammed the door shut, causing Wario to jump. Rushing into the kitchen, the old man poured out some tea and handed Wario a cup, directing him to stained sofa.

"Sorry for treating you like some street rat," the old man apologized, "My name is Merloon and I'm afraid you're being plagued by a dark incantation."

"A dark what?" Wario asked, heavily confused as to what all of this meant.

"A dark spell, very bad magic," Merloon replied, sipping on his tea, "There's not much I can do for you, save for direct you to the Phantom Shrine."

"That sounds rather eerie," Wario observed, not liking the sound of the Phantom Shrine.

"It is eerie," Merloon confirmed, "But the shrine is far from here, in the badlands of the kingdom. I suggest you take the safest path, the one through Bandit's Bluff."

"That's a high point," Wario acknowledged, familiar with the area.

"It is, but you'll find some answers about the nightmares you've been having at the Phantom Shrine," Merloon replied, opening the door for Wario.

"I'm very sorry your friend died, but I'm sure you can make things right if you discover who awakened the Dark Phantom. He is but an illusion, created through dark magic. If you can find who is responsible for this conjuring…," Merlon said, but Wario filled in the rest.

"Then I'm sure I can find who killed Daisy," Wario finished.

"Daisy?" Merloon said shocked, "Princess Daisy has been murdered?"

"Unfortunately so," Wario replied, regretting that he informed this citizen of Daisy's death.

"Don't worry," Merloon covered, "I won't say anything. May your journey to the Phantom Shrine be swift, and don't take any wooden nickels."

"Uhm…I won't, thank you," Wario replied, waving goodbye to Merloon and hopping on the path to the Phantom Shrine.

* * *

**Location- Bandit's Bluff**

Reaching the jagged crags of Bandit's Bluff, Wario was exhausted. It had been a long walk from rustic Oldsdale to the barren reaches of Bandit's Bluff, and it was already well into the morning. Climbing the steep path, Wario hoped no thieves were hiding up ahead.

"Wario!" A familiar voice called out, high above him.

"Who's that?" Wario responded with a loud boom.

"Come on up," the voice replied, "It's Dry Bones!"

Wondering what Dry Bones was doing all the way out here, Wario complied, reaching the spot his friend was crouched at.

"What are you doing here?" Wario hissed.

"I'm spying," Dry Bones admitted through clenched teeth.

"On who?" Wario asked, still confused.

"No one in particular," Dry Bones said, "There's a great vantage point on the kingdom from up here, and I'm watching everything with these binoculars I bought today from Mushroom Mart."

"Oh, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" Wario questioned, not sure as to whether he could trust Dry Bones.

"Not for the most part, but I did see Toad and Toadette go off to Dour Court together. That's not the side of town you think those two would go off to together huh?" Dry Bones informed Wario of, giving him a slight tip. Wario wondered what Toad and Toadette could be up to on that side of town, because that did seem highly suspicious.

"Well," Dry Bones continued, "Where are you headed?"

"Oh," Wario was caught off-guard, "I visited an old hermit in Oldsdale who directed me to the Phantom Shrine. He said it's just past here."

"What business do you have at the Phantom Shrine?" Dry Bones prodded, being a little nosy.

"Well if you must know," said Wario with an annoyed tick, "I'm trying to get to the bottom of the weird dreams we've been having."

"Best of luck to you," Dry Bones wished, "Take these binoculars, you'll have more use for them than I will."

"Thanks," Wario praised, pocketing the binoculars and rising from the prone position Dry Bones was in.

"I'll be heading back to Mushroom Court now, I'm going to muster up some courage and see if Daisy's body may hold some clues, I still can't believe she's dead," Dry Bones replied, making his way.

"Yeah," Wario replied forlornly, "She was so…,"

"Innocent?" Dry Bones filled in.

"Innocent," Wario nodded, and he and Dry Bones stood there for a moment, silently grieving the lost princess.

"I hope you're not with them Wario," Dry Bones admitted brusquely, then awkwardly folded his hands together.

"I'm not," Wario assured him, "I don't think you are either, you seem like you want to help."

"I do," Dry Bones said surely, "Thanks for believing in me."

"We're friends," Wario said softly, "That's what friends do."

"Be seeing you Wario," Dry Bones waved, and with that he and Wario parted ways, heading off to their separate investigations.

* * *

**Location- Coroneau Castle**

Making his way down the path of Bandit's Bluff, Wario noticed an intimidating castle, something Merloon had not mentioned. The wrought iron gate swayed with no breeze, and the grounds looked deserted and dead.

"What is this place?" Wario wondered aloud, having no idea this place was even here.

"Coroneau Castle," he read off the sign, scratching his double chin.

"Let's see if there's anything in here," he mumbled to himself, wondering if this creepy castle held any answers. Plodding up to the front door, the fat man pushed it open, entering the run-down castle. It looked abandoned, and Wario wondered why it hadn't been torn down.

Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. Whipping around, Wario came face to face with nothing. Chills running down his spine, Wario entered an abandoned dining room, the creepy formality of it all causing him to want to leave. He examined the dusty furniture, parted the decrepit curtains, and walked down the musty halls. Finally, he came to a throne room.

"It wouldn't be a castle without a king's chair," Wario said to himself, wondering if the throne room held any answers. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but then he noticed it, the explanation to why he felt as if he was being watched. Plastered on the wall was a large shadow, circular like an orb, with a giant crown on top. Not wanting to turn around to meet the ghastly apparition, Wario closed his eyes for a few minutes, then took a deep breath and reopened them.

"Boo!" A humongous ghost screeched, the caterwaul sending Wario into the air in fright.

"Hehehehehe," the ghost laughed in amusement, floating around, doing corkscrews in midair.

"King Boo," Wario spat, regaining his composure.

"So what?" King Boo beamed, "This is my playground! This is my castle! What are you doing here?"

"Is this where you lived?" Wario asked, wondering why King Boo possessed such an affinity for this place.

"You could say that," King Boo agreed, shrugging softly. "Now what are you doing here? Give me a reason why I shouldn't send you running in fright!"

"I'm looking for clues, Daisy was murdered today, by a group calling themselves the mafia," Wario revealed, no longer caring if people knew about Daisy's death, he needed some help, even if it came from a baddy like King Boo.

"Oh yes, I heard about that," King Boo chuckled softly.

"How?" Wario asked, nerved by the ghost's knowledge.

"I have ears and eyes everywhere Wario," King Boo answered with a flick of his long tongue, "It's foolish to believe I don't know something."

"Who told you?" Wario asked, becoming enraged with the fiendish phantom.

"Doesn't matter," King Boo said, "Now scram!" He expanded to twice his size, shouting like a banshee. Bolting out of Coroneau Castle, Wario ran all the way to the Phantom Shrine, leaving King Boo in the dust, back in the throne room of the dusty old keep.

* * *

**Location- Phantom Shrine**

Approaching the Phantom Shrine, Wario wanted to scope the place out before barging in. Equipping the new binoculars Dry Bones had given him, Wario scoured the grounds for signs of life. He found a sign of something, but he didn't consider it life. A white floating orb, smaller than King Boo, was flitting around some sort of icon. Realizing it was his friend Boo, Wario zoomed in with the binoculars.

What was Boo doing? Wario couldn't help but feel fear creeping up his throat. Boo seemed to be communicating with the shrine, and Wario felt a bad feeling in his stomach. Putting the binoculars down, Wario decided to put a stop to whatever Boo was doing.

Entering the grounds, Wario caused Boo to whip around, who bared his fangs.

"Oh it's just you Wario," said Boo sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you up to?" Wario asked, wondering what Boo was doing.

"Oh this," Boo laughed with a smile, "This is just a ritual us boos must perform. If we don't give our offering to this shrine, our existence as ghosts is terminated, it's like a way of feeding yourself almost."

"I never knew that," Wario added suspiciously.

"Well," Boo said, a little shocked, "It's the truth."

Looking the statue over, Wario noticed it looked like a knight clad in heavy armor. But there was something wrong with the eyes. The statue's eyes were askew, like they didn't belong to the body they were in. Slightly disturbed by the out of place appendages, Wario changed the topic.

"Did you find anything today?" he asked.

"Well before I came here," Boo spoke, "I visited Solace Town, hoping to find some answers in the library, but there was nothing there. I guess this mafia practice is something new, there's been no crime like it before."

"So these guys are original," Wario nodded, "Good to know."

"I have to go Wario," Boo said uneasily, "There's still some places I want to visit before we go back, like Southern Toad Town."

"Have fun," Wario bid farewell to the ghost, "See you tonight."

"Yeah," Boo gulped, "See you tonight."

Floating away, the white ghost made off out of the shrine grounds, and Wario watched him until he was gone. Adding some more information to his mental notes, Wario decided to fulfill the purpose he came here for. Looking the shrine over, Wario decided this must be the Phantom Shrine.

"So who is using this to send out dark magic?" Wario wondered aloud, considering what Merloon said as true.

"Could King Boo be behind this, how did he already know about the mafia?" Wario continued rambling, organizing his thoughts by speaking them freely.

"No," Wario corrected himself, "King Boo uses his own magic, and he wouldn't need the shrine. Someone without magic potential had to do this. But no one in our group is magical, so that doesn't eliminate anyone."

"Perhaps," Wario continued, "The shrine is being tampered with."

Fumbling his hands around the shrine, Wario felt around for something indicative of misplacement. Searching for anything, Wario's hands alighted on a rod shoved into the statue's base.

"What's this?" Wario wondered.

He couldn't remove the rod, but he knelt down and examined it. Looking it over thoroughly, Wario made note that it was a jeweled scepter, seemingly magical.

"This could be what powers the dreams, but I need to see if anyone else knows about this," Wario murmured, deciding to leave the Phantom Shrine. He had realized this had to be operated by someone without magical powers, and that this rod was most likely responsible for generating the dreams.

With his new knowledge in tow, Wario departed from the Phantom Shrine, believing he had garnered everything possible from his excursion. Retreating back down the path, he reached Mushroom City in about an hour, and by then he realized how much of the day was gone. He had visited Merloon in Oldsdale, trekked to Bandit's Bluff and chatted with Dry Bones, encountered King Boo and Coroneau Castle, met Boo at the Phantom Shrine and investigated the shrine itself. The sun was lowering itself in the sky, but Wario decided he still had time to make some more discoveries. Heading to where Dry Bones had mentioned earlier, Wario thought he'd scour Dour Court for some information.

* * *

**Location- Dour Court**

Filled with gloomy residents from Twilight Town, several species of boos and koopas, and a few duplighosts, Dour Court was a spooky side of town. Wondering what had made Toad and Toadette come over here, Wario thought only dark dealings could be done on this side of town.

"Care for some bob-ombs?" A peddler with a crate of explosives asked Wario, the withered koopa trying to pawn off some illegal merchandise.

"No thank you," Wario said with a wave of his hand, pushing past the salesman. Trying to figure out what lured Toad and Toadette here, Wario sat down at a bench next to a red boo.

"Tough times huh?" The red boo suggested, looking at Wario.

"Tell me about it," said Wario, exhausted.

"You look upset," the red boo ventured.

"Today hasn't been the best, no," Wario replied solemnly, still grieving Daisy.

"Why don't you get something to drink, you look awful," the red boo said meekly, trying to invigorate Wario.

"I'm too busy, I've been all over the kingdom today," Wario returned.

"A business man eh?" The red boo asked.

"No," Wario corrected, "I've been looking into a matter, a friend of mine…passed away today," Wario didn't want anyone getting paranoid over the murders, he felt like he didn't care when talking with King Boo, but he had already informed two people of Daisy's murder today, and now that he was closer to the city, Wario didn't want anyone getting ridiculous ideas.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the red boo condoled, "Why don't you go home, get some rest, you look like you need it."

"Not yet," Wario countered, "There's still more to be done. Say," the plump man shifted the conversation, "You didn't see Toad and Toadette come over here, I mean if you know them."

"Those two siblings that always hang around the princess?" the red boo questioned.

"Yeah, those two," Wario said, his eyes lighting up at the red boo's recognition.

"Come to think of it, I saw them going into Madame Merlee's shop this morning. They looked in an urgent state, something they were up to?" The red boo prodded.

"Perhaps," mumbled Wario, "Thanks for letting me know."

"Free of charge," the red boo chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'll be off," Wario muttered, "Thanks for the information."

"Don't thank me," the red boo replied, "Just helping someone out."

"Alright then," Wario smiled, "You have a good night."

"You too," the red boo replied softly, "And take it easy."

Wario nodded, departing Dour Court and heading one more place before going to the approaching evening's trial.

* * *

**Location- Shroom Square**

Wario wanted to get some rest before the trial, he wanted to be somewhere warm and cheery, and take a load off before the coming trial. Deciding that Shroom Square would be a nice place to collect his thoughts, Wario walked briskly into the plaza. The hustle and bustle of the plaza was slowing down, but Wario noticed someone seated at one of the tables.

"Toadette?" Wario questioned, not expecting to see her here.

"Hey Wario," Toadette quietly mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd collect my thoughts before heading over to Mushroom Court," Wario admitted, to which Toadette nodded slowly.

"I visited Madame Merlee today," Toadette whispered.

"What was that?" Wario asked, not having heard her.

"Oh nothing," Toadette hushed herself, "It wasn't important."

"Well then, did you find anything today?" Wario asked her.

"Nothing noteworthy," Toadette half-smiled, stirring her coffee.

"Something the matter?" Wario asked.

"Is something the matter?" Toadette nearly shouted, "Daisy is dead Wario. One of our friends killed her, we're about to condemn another friend. Five of our friends are out to kill us all. I think something is the matter."

"Whoa," Wario breathed heavily, "I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Daisy was one of my best friends," Toadette admitted, sniffling a little, "She's gone. Someone murdered her, so horribly at that. My best friends, the people I thought I trusted, want to murder me and my other friends. It's so terrible…so terrible."

"We're going to get through this Toadette," Wario assured her, "The Princess is going to stop this."

"What if she's next?" Toadette cried, looking into Wario's eyes.

"Don't say things like that, hopefully no one will be next. Tonight we're going to put a stop to his and end the mafia," Wario responded, half-heartedly.

"Don't act like we're in control," Toadette whimpered, rising from her chair and turning her back to Wario, "Because we're not." With that, she departed for Mushroom Court, leaving Wario a little stunned in his chair, not sure what her comment meant.

Were they really not in control, were they really just pawns of the mafia?

It was horribly true.

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

Wario was the last to come in, still shell-shocked by Toadette's comments. Wario wanted to wait for Daisy, noticing her absence, but then remembered. She had been murdered, by someone in this court.

"You're here Wario," Princess Peach observed, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her head. Her pink dress was still regal despite the situation, and she looked calm, like someone with a solution.

"Let's begin," Peach murmured softly, "There's no point in wasting time."

"Yes," Mario nodded, "I still can't believe everything's that's happened."

"So we're admitting this mafia isn't a charade," Birdo wondered aloud, still confused.

"It's impossible for it to be so," Dry Bones said sadly, "They left a note on Daisy's corpse."

"I still can't come to grips with her passing," Luigi mumbled, "She's really gone isn't she."

"Someone here, no five people here, are responsible," DK surmised, "We're going to find them Luigi."

"For Daisy," Toad said cheerfully, knowing that's what the princess would've wanted.

Mario broke the ice, "First I'd like to talk about the method, how Daisy was murdered. She was impaled on the chandelier, my biggest concern is how someone got her body in the position."

"You're saying it's nearly impossible right?" Waluigi proposed, wondering the same thing.

"Yeah," Hammer Bro realized, "That would require someone very strong who could throw her body and impale it on the chandelier without it breaking."

"That's some serious skill," Yoshi observed.

"No," Rosalina butted in, "It's impossible."

"Eh? What?" Luigi cried.

"No one could've gotten that body in that position, it's impossible. She would've have to been carried, by what I don't know," Rosalina deduced.

"T-that's…not…," Mario sounded baffled.

"I'm sure someone here is strong enough!" Dry Bones pleaded.

"But who?" Toadette said cowardly.

"Who could be so strong…," Wario thought to himself…, "DK!"

"WHAT!?" The ape cried, shocked by the accusation.

"You're the strongest one here!" Boo cried, "It makes sense!"

"You're accusing me! Already?" DK sounded offended.

"Don't be ridiculous," Peach countered, "That's wrong."

"Huh?" Waluigi incredulously snorted, "Explain!"

"Even if DK was strong enough to carry Daisy, he could not have thrown her body onto the chandelier, the force would've caused it to break, no one threw the body," Peach inferred.

"Then there's only one explanation," Wario fumbled for thought.

"The body was placed on the chandelier before it was hung up," Rosalina said suddenly.

"How could someone do that?" Hammer Bro questioned.

Mario shook his head, adding, "It makes sense for that to be the case. Someone impaled her body on their first, then hung it up. That way there wouldn't be a sudden force to break the chandelier. They probably loosened a part afterwards and waited for the chandelier to fall on its own."

"Precisely," Luigi said softly, "It only makes sense."

"So if that's how the mafia did it," Toad wondered, "Who could've managed to hang the chandelier back up?"

"I don't know," Wario said, "Why don't we move on for now, we seem to be running in circles, I found some useful information today."

"What was that?" Boo asked, "Did you find anything at the shrine?"

"What shrine?" Yoshi questioned, wondering what Boo and Wario were referring to.

"Let me explain," Wario began, "Today I visited Oldsdale, meeting with Merloon. I told him about the same dreams we've all been having, and he directed me to the Phantom Shrine, an icon he claimed was connected to the Dark Phantom. Along the way, I bumped into Dry Bones."

"Dry Bones?" Peach asked.

"Yeah," Dry Bones admitted, "I was watching the city from Bandit's Bluff. I saw Toad and Toadette go into Dour Court."

"What?" Luigi asked in disbelief, "Why would they go there?"

"We visited Madame Merlee," Toadette confessed, "We wanted to know if she could prognosticate future attacks."

"Sounds believable," Peach nodded, "Is that all Dry Bones?"

"That's the only suspicious thing I saw," Dry Bones admitted.

"Thank you," Peach replied swiftly.

"Anyway," Wario continued on, "After that, I detoured to Coroneau Castle, where I spoke with King Boo."

"King Boo?" DK nearly jumped up in fright.

"What was that ghoul doing so close to the city?" Rosalina asked.

"He apparently lives there," Wario shrugged, "But I learned something interesting from him."

"Do tell," Birdo urged, having been mostly silent so far.

"He claimed to already know about the mafia and Daisy's murder, before I went into detail," Wario revealed.

"How would he know that?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah," Toad said slowly, "That's impossible!"

"Unless someone told him," Mario said, making the connection.

"That's what I was thinking," Wario nodded, agreeing with Mario.

"But who could that have been?" Hammer Bro wondered aloud, confused as anyone.

"Someone close to him, someone with access to him," Peach sighed.

"You don't mean…," Waluigi said sadly.

"Hey!" Boo shouted, "That's not the case, I didn't tell King Boo anything!"

"Then explain to me what you were doing at the Phantom Shrine! So close to Coroneau Castle!" Wario demanded, growing impatient with the white ghost.

"I told you!" Boo wailed desperately, "I was performing a ritual!"

"A ritual to send the Dark Phantom to our dreams?" Birdo shouted.

"You've no proof!" Boo glowered down at Wario, puffing out his chest and baring his fangs menacingly. The trial was tearing friends apart, and already the mafia's plans were working.

"Then answer one more question, what was the relic I found attached to the shrine?" Wario interrogated, catching Boo off guard.

"The relic…?" Boo asked slowly.

"What relic?" Luigi asked.

"There was a rod shoved into the shrine, it looked like some sort of magic device," Wario explained.

"That was…that was…," Boo grasped for straws, "I don't know what that was!"

"It was the Vibe Scepter," Rosalina said suddenly.

"WHAT!?" Peach cried, mystified.

"The Vibe Scepter is powering the Phantom Shrine, I deduced that today at the observatory. I saw some crazy readings coming from that side of the kingdom, and realized an artifact must be doing something. I investigated, and identified the rod as the Vibe Scepter," Rosalina explained.

"But the Vibe Scepter…belongs to Peach!" Luigi cried, not wanting Peach to be involved.

"Didn't you say nothing was missing?" Toadette pointed a finger at her friend, wondering why Peach lied.

"Nothing is missing! I don't know what to say!" Peach defended herself.

"That's because someone swapped it with a fake," Dry Bones murmured.

"How would you know?" Waluigi pressed, grilling the skeletal koopa.

"I visited the castle interior today, wanting to get a closer look at Daisy's body. I didn't find anything on her, but I swept the castle for clues when I was done. I saw the Vibe Scepter in the museum, which means if the Vibe Scepter is currently at the Phantom Shrine, then the one in the museum must be fake," Dry Bones demonstrated.

"So….," Rosalina concurred, "The Vibe Scepter is being used to poison our dreams?"

"It certainly has the magical properties necessary," Peach filled in.

"Then what was it doing there?" Wario turned to Boo.

"I don't know!" Boo cried desperately.

"You're the only person with enough access to tell King Boo, it must be you!" Mario pointed accusingly to Boo, punishing his friend.

"Stop please!" Toadette wailed, "No more of this fighting!"

"We must Toadette," Toad snapped, "Our friends are now our foes!"

"Waaahhh!" Toadette bawled.

"Toadette, please," Peach tried to sooth her, to no avail.

"This is ridiculous," DK admitted, "How do we know Boo did it."

"Because he can float," Dry Bones said flatly.

"Hmm?" Boo wondered what Dry Bones meant.

"You can float, you can fly, whatever you want to say. You flew the chandelier up to the ceiling," Dry Bones said.

"Like I could carry something so heavy!" Boo laughed.

"You could phase it up there," Dry Bones challenged, "That wouldn't be hard considering you're a ghost."

"How dare you…," Boo clenched his teeth.

"Come to think of it, you were overly tired this morning, perhaps from committing a murder the night before? You were the last one down, excluding Daisy. That would explain your tiredness. You can float, you were tired, you're associated with King Boo, and you were at the Phantom Shrine today," Dry Bones went on, "You're guilty."

Mushroom Court grew unnaturally quiet, the debate had seen the scarlet hues of sunset become engulfed by black. The stars hung over their heads now, and as Dry Bones finished his meticulous piecing together of the day's puzzle, no one knew what to say.

They didn't move, stone soldiers in a court, fixated by disbelief. Their friend, someone they trusted, had killed Daisy, the first member of the mafia, or so they thought for the moment.

"Bleh heh heh heh!" Boo shrieked, doing a back flip in midair and sticking out his tongue, "Surprise!"

"Bah?" DK shouted, "He really is guilty!"

"No…," Toadette shivered, "It can't be."

"Suckers!" Boo laughed wickedly, "As if you're going to stop us!"

"No!" Peach cried, "I refuse to believe it, the mafia really is real!"

"Our motives are secret, but think on your sins," Boo smirked, "All of you are guilty, except for four! Four hold higher ambitions, for are true in a sea of lies! We stand for righteousness, we stand for freedom! We are the mafia!"

"Shut up!" Toad cried, clamping his hands over his ears, "You're warped!"

"I may be," Boo cackled, "But you can't stop the mafia, our plans have come to fruition."

"To the devil with you," Wario said roughly, "You killed Daisy. You plotted to kill us all, you're a monster. You're nothing more than a monster."

"Maybe," Boo laughed, "What are you going to do!"

"To hell with democracy," Peach swept her arms over herself, "Guilty as charged!"

Boo cackled, attempting to fly away, but Luigi was faster. Whipping out a flashlight he had carried with him for the investigation, he stunned the ghost, causing him to manifest in the material plane. Luigi and Mario nabbed the guilty ghoul dragging him back to Mushroom Court. He struggled, but Boo gave in when Mario pushed in a pressure point, causing Boo intense pain.

"Mercy!" Boo cried, but it was too late. Whipping out the garden spade Peach had given him, Mario shoved the tool through Boo's manifested body, lynching him. Everyone grew quiet, and Peach closed her eyes, muttering a soft prayer. No one knew what to do with themselves, but they didn't who to trust anymore.

"What's this," Mario asked, finding a slip of paper in Boo's crumpled hand. It was an insignia, the same one they had found on the black envelopes just two days ago.

"He really was a mafia," Luigi sighed, letting Boo's corpse droop.

"Let's leave," Mario said quietly, "Let's get back and castle and prepare, the mafia will strike with the new dawn, and this is far from over."

Mario's words rang true, for when they all woke up the next morning, the next death would come.

* * *

** ~Deaths~**

**-Daisy- Townsperson**

**-Boo- Mafia**

**How was Chapter 2! Sorry to all of you Daisy and Boo fans! Leave a review, tell me how I did! The mafia are just getting started, and Boo's death won't stop them from unraveling their evil plans! Who will be the next victim? Who else is part of the mafia? Find out next time! **

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	3. Day 3: Broken Beyond Repair

Shadow of Doubt- Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom

Day 3- Dawn

* * *

**Point of View- Birdo**

Having stayed up late into the night, Birdo slumbered throughout sunrise, her large eyelashes not opening for anything. Yoshi had awoken way before she had, and trudged down to the dining room like the previous mornings, waiting for everyone, and this time, waiting to see if someone else would meet a fate similar to Daisy's.

However, before Birdo's dreams were over, she was visited by the same dark swirl that had appeared in her dreams the previous nights. Claiming to be the Dark Phantom, the miasma spoke once more, his booming voice resonating off the unseen corners of her dreamscape.

"Hear me!" The Dark Phantom cried, "You may have destroyed one, but four remain! With the new dawn, someone has perished, and you will do well to mark my words! From here on out, you know we are real, and we will kill without hesitation. Use your day wisely, for it may be your last."

"Come back here!" Birdo shouted, clawing for the Dark Phantom, but the shadowy cloud disappeared before she could get any more out of it. Was this thing truly being conjured by the Vibe Scepter, and if so, who had stolen the artifact and placed it at the shrine. Birdo's head was swimming with thoughts when she finally awoke, and realizing the morning was creeping along, Birdo knew time was ticking.

Rising from bed, enjoying the warmth of the plush comforter Peach had provided, Birdo looked back at the mattress longingly. If only she could have a few more moments of sleep before beginning another painful day. She still hadn't come to grips with the macabre deaths of Daisy and Boo, and how Boo had actually been a part of the mafia, confirming the grisly conspiracy.

Showering for a few minutes and then drying off, Birdo adjusted a fresh bow, opting for a lighter shade of pink today. Feeling a bit sprightlier with the paler pink, Birdo carried herself downstairs with a cheery air, wanting to rid of the depression that hung over everyone.

"Morning Birdo," Toad waved, his eyes sunken and expression grim.

"I would say good morning, but things certainly haven't been good," Birdo replied, looking at the short fellow.

"We must stay vigilant," Princess Peach commanded, gliding into the dining room in a beautiful lilac gown. Always looking ravishing, Peach's face was powdered and her crown had been freshly shined. Despite the terrible circumstances, Peach still took time to look stunning.

"Who are we missing, because I pray all of us are fine," Rosalina chimed in, sweeping in from the staircase. Birdo realized she was not the last to the dining room, and few stragglers were still missing. Wario and Waluigi had yet to come downstairs, and Dry Bones was nowhere to be seen as well.

"Looks like we're missing three," Mario observed, scratching his mustache thoughtfully. The hero looked a little tired, but the past two days had taken a toll on everyone. Luigi was crying softly at the table, whimpering a terrifying sound, mourning the loss of Daisy.

"I wish I could do something," Yoshi admitted, patting Luigi on the back.

"Let us know if we can help at all," Hammer Bro consoled, talking to Luigi from across the dining table.

"Thanks everyone," Luigi said warmly, "I just…can't…Daisy…."

"Where are those three?" Birdo asked loudly, wanting to confirm that everyone was still alive. The absence of the three men was making her nervous, because she truly wanted them all to be alright. If no one had perished in the night, then perhaps the mafia had called it quits once Boo was lynched.

"We're here," Wario and Waluigi said in unison, plodding down the stairs in methodical rhythm. The two men, one short and stout and the other tall and lanky, arrived in the dining room, signaling their safety. With everyone downstairs but one, people started to assume the worst. Before anyone could say anything though, Toadsworth cried from upstairs.

"Princess! Come quick!" The old toad bellowed, his voice carrying all the way down the grand staircase. At once, everyone dashed up the stairs, some straggling because of initial shock. Leading the charge, Mario ran to Toadsworth's panicked voice, arriving in the threshold of the bedroom Dry Bones and Boo used to share together.

"Mamma Mia," Mario groaned painfully, doubling over at the damage.

"No…," Hammer Bro choked, "It…can't be."

But it was, for in a pile in the middle of the bedroom, reduced to nothing but dirt and rubble, was the skeletal frame of Dry Bones. He had been smashed into smithereens, his bony body transformed into chunks and dust.

"Who could've done this?" Birdo asked somberly, laying a hand on her chest.

"The mafia," Waluigi spat, "That's who."

"This is terrible!" Toadette screamed, tears flowing down her face. Three friends were now dead, and the mafia was still at large. Four of their members remained, and no one had an inkling of suspicion towards anyone.

"I can't look at this," Toad admitted, walking away from the room in disgust. Following him, Toadette was wracked with sobs, and soon little by little, the group trickled away from the horrifying scene, leaving the destroyed body of Dry Bones behind.

"This must be stopped at once!" Luigi cried, still distraught over Daisy, and now Dry Bones.

"We're wasting time," Waluigi said bleakly, "We must begin this investigation at once!"

"He's right," Peach agreed, "We must stay vigilant. Dry Bones would've wanted us to press forward."

"He did so well at the last trial," DK concurred, "He wouldn't want us spending all day grieving over him."

"Then so be it," Yoshi stated resolutely, "We shall begin today's investigation."

"I'm going to go off by myself today," Birdo added, "I think I need some time alone. I want to check out some more active regions of the kingdom, see if the more populous areas are picking up any notion of what's going on."

"I pray that they don't," Peach replied, "I don't want the kingdom descending into chaos over this."

"Yes," Wario thought aloud, "We must be tight-lipped about this."

"Then off we go!" Toad and Toadette said in unison, leaving the castle grounds to start the investigation.

"They do everything together," Rosalina observed, making a mental note and then carrying on her way, probably back to the observatory to watch the kingdom on a whole. Leaving by himself yet again, Mario waved goodbye and trotted off. One by one, everyone trickled away, going on their separate routes to investigate the recent death of Dry Bones, and solve the mystery of the heinous mafia.

* * *

**Location- Yoshi Hill**

Staying true to her word that she would investigate the more populous areas, Birdo first paid a visit to her home town, Yoshi Hill, where she lived with Yoshi. The bowling green was littered with the species of dinosaur, various colors and unique saddles lighting the town up like a cosmic firework. Sauntering into the town, Birdo made sure she still looked nice in front of her neighbors, her vanity shining through in even the darkest of moments.

"Well good morning Birdo," a neighbor called, waving to the stylish girl. Birdo waved back, carrying on like nothing was the matter. Several more neighbors and friends wished her their hellos, turning back to their paltry conversations when they were done. Sashaying across the main walk of Yoshi Hill, Birdo thought she'd visit Raphael the Raven, who had made his home in Yoshi Hill since moving from Lavalava to the main hub of the kingdom. Since the signing of the peace treaty between the Yoshis and the Ravens, Raphael had succeeded Gran Jefe as the town sage, so Birdo paid him a visit instead.

Answering the knock on his door, the old raven sang, "Hello Birdo, so nice to see you. Come in, come in. Fleur just left, but she'll be back for lunch. What brings you here?"

"Oh I won't be long Raphael," Birdo smiled curtly, the corners of her mouth fighting the pleasantry in light of recent events.

"What a shame," Raphael cooed, "But I suppose I should lay out some snacks anyway. I just got the recipe for Snowbunnies from General White, and I cannot stop eating them! Here, have a few."

"Thank you," Birdo replied, munching on the sweet treat. "I'm actually here to ask you a question," Birdo continued, getting right to the point.

"Hmm?" Raphael cocked his head.

"It's about…a personal matter," Birdo answered thoughtfully, not wanting to tell anyone about the mafia like Peach had suggested earlier that moment.

"Then I won't delve in too much, just tell me what's been troubling you," Raphael inquired.

"You used to live on Lavalava, close to the volcano. I heard there used to be some magical relics there…do you know anything potent enough to cause…multiple people having the same dream," Birdo rambled, not really knowing how to approach the topic.

"That's a…," Raphael was lost for words, "Very interesting request. I won't ask why you need my advice though," the Raven pointed out. Thinking for a moment, he came up with a response.

"There's nothing on Lavalava that would do the trick, but…," he thought harder, "I do know of two items that could send out identical wavelengths as to cause multitudes of the same image. In this case, the dream that is being shared. The first is the Vibe Scepter, which is entrusted to the care of the princess. The second is the Deku Leaf…no…that's not it. The second is the Star Rod. But no one has seen the Star Rod since the fall of Star Haven back when Bowser won it from Eldstar in the Battle of Star Haven, during the Star War."

Raphael noticed Birdo had zoned out, and the Raven chuckled, "I'm so sorry for boring you with my little history lesson. Why don't you go pay Eldstar and the other star spirits a visit over at the Celestial Chamber? That's where they relocated to when Star Haven was destroyed."

"Yes," Birdo agreed, "I'll do that. Thank you Raphael."

"It's always a pleasure," the large bird nodded, opening the door for Birdo and sending her on her way.

Outside, Birdo bathed in the warmth of the morning sun for a few moments before following the path out of Yoshi Hill. On her way out, she saw someone familiar chatting with a Light Blue Yoshi, in fact, it was her crush, Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi," Birdo waved cheerily, wondering what he was doing here, well, he did live here with her.

"Good morning Birdo," Yoshi replied merrily, giving her a quick hug. "How are things…with you know?"

"I'm fine," Birdo replied, holding onto her arm softly. "I'm on my way out to the Celestial Chamber."

"Oh," Yoshi answered, "Going to see the Star Spirits?"

"I am in fact," Birdo stated, "I'm hoping they can provide some insight."

"That's a good idea," Yoshi admitted, "I'd tag along, but I want to check out Kalahari Central."

"That's fine," Birdo replied, a bit miffed. Yoshi hadn't been paying her any attention as of late, and even thought this mafia was stalking the streets, she still wanted Yoshi's affection in these dark times.

"Well," Yoshi laughed happily, completed oblivious to the problems, "I'll be seeing you."

"See you around," Birdo winked, trying to keep up her confident aura about her. Yoshi began to walk away, but then whirled about.

"I'm so sorry!" Yoshi laughed, running up to Birdo, "I nearly forgot to give you this. It's a Hot Pepper, it's a little spicy, but it'll make you very fast. I want you to have it in case you find yourself cornered by the mafia, it'll make for a quick getaway."

"Thanks," Birdo replied sweetly, feeling warmth from his gift. Did this mean he hadn't forgotten about her, perhaps she was wrong about him? Clearing her thoughts, Birdo accepted the heartfelt gift and planted a firm kiss on Yoshi's cheek.

"See you Yoshi," she said mysteriously, and Yoshi just smiled, walking off towards Kalahari Central, leaving Birdo to go investigate the Celestial Chamber by herself.

* * *

**Location- Celestial Chamber**

Arriving at the glorious monument, Birdo crept inside, careful to be quiet. This hallowed ground declared respect, and the shining statues to each Star Spirit glittered in the rising sun. No one was currently at the monument, giving Birdo the perfect window to talk to the Star Spirits alone.

"I wish for someone to hear my plea," Birdo recited softly, knowing the incantation needed to summon the Star Spirits. Spinning into vision, the seven stars took form, hovering in the air before her.

"Ah, it is Birdo," Eldstar said thoughtfully, "We knew you were coming."

"Yes," Skolar said, adjusting his glasses, "You're looking for answers."

"Tell us your troubles child," Mamar implored sweetly.

"I need some help," Birdo surrendered, "There is a terrible group calling themselves the mafia at large, killing my friends. I need some help as to who they are."

"Their identities are unknown to us," Muskular confessed, "But we do know of their existence. They operate in regions our vision cannot pierce."

"He's right," Kalmar added, "The mafia hide their faces from the light, making it hard for us to discern their identity."

"But we will help you as much as we can," said Eldstar.

"Did someone steal the Vibe Scepter?" Birdo asked, wondering if they knew of the magic relic's absence.

"Just a fortnight ago," Misstar confessed, "However they took it in the night, obscuring our sight.

"As I suspected," Birdo thought aloud, "So the Vibe Scepter is powering the Phantom Shrine, interesting."

"That does not mean the Vibe Scepter is powering the dreams, just because of its absence," Klevar deduced, "Someone may have stolen it to throw you off."

"Like a red herring?" Birdo surmised.

"Precisely," Skolar inferred, "The Vibe Scepter may not be powering the shrine. Tell us what you learned from the Raven."

Shocked by their knowledge of everything, Birdo continued, "Raphael told me only two things can cause disturbances as such. If it's not the Vibe Scepter, then could it be the Star Rod?"

"No, it could not," Mamar replied, "The Star Rod is sealed within the heavens. We preserved it after the Battle of Star Haven. It would be a travesty if Bowser were to get his hands on it."

"So that's where it's been," Birdo thought deeply, "That's good to know. So the Vibe Scepter is powering the shrine!" Birdo extended a finger towards Klevar for effect.

"All I said was that the Scepter's disappearance did not necessitate its function at the shrine," the studious star pointed out.

"Well," Birdo said slowly, "Thank you. I'm glad to know that the Vibe Scepter is powering the shrine, that's mean if we can remove the scepter, the mafia will lose some of their hold."

"Be steadfast Birdo," Eldstar praised, "Dark times are ahead."

"They're already here," Birdo admitted, frowning dolefully.

"Do not despair!" Muskular cried, "Think of those who still live, the ones you are helping!"

"It is true," Kalmar added, "Don't frown. Smile at your successes." The mustachioed star echoed, before the lot of them disappeared into thin air. Nodding at the knowledge she had procured, Birdo departed the Celestial Chamber to go look at some other places.

* * *

**Location- Koopa Bank**

Taking the road back to Mushroom City, Birdo decided she'd run an errand before going to Toad Town. She needed to move some coins from Yoshi's account into hers, because he recently bought a new Wii U, and she didn't want him spending any more money. Entering the bank, Birdo noticed Hammer Bro in line to perform an operation.

"Hello Hammer Bro," Birdo waved, happy to see a friend.

"Good afternoon Birdo," Hammer Bro greeted, "Here to make a deposit?"

"No," Birdo explained, "I'm moving some funds."

"Oh," Hammer Bro replied sheepishly, "I'm withdrawing my coins. I don't want my assets harmed if this stuff heads south."

"You mean…?" Birdo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hammer Bro sighed, "That."

"I understand," Birdo realized, "You wouldn't your money freezing if something were to happen to you."

"It's a scary thought," Hammer Bro explained, "But I have to be prepared for it."

"I guess we all do," said Birdo with a melancholy tone. Nodding his head in agreement, Hammer Bro proceeded to the counter with a somber step, and Birdo realized the reality of it all. They would have to take precautions to ensure things were in the right state of affairs if they were to die. The thought was a bleak and macabre one, but it was a possibility. Birdo considered withdrawing, but realized she'd want Yoshi to collect the interest if she were to pass, so she just moved two thousand coins from his account into the savings, and then left the bank.

Noticing Hammer Bro was already long gone, Birdo somberly continued on her way to Toad Town, sad at the prospect of losing a friend, or even losing herself.

* * *

**Location- Koopa Village**

Having to pass through Koopa Village on her way to Toad Town, Birdo passed through the old town. Several koopas were socializing outside, and Birdo noticed Rose Koopa outside chatting with Kamira, the wife of Kroop.

"Good afternoon," Rose waved to Birdo, the morning already have slipped into afternoon. Birdo supposed it was true, she had already visited Raphael, talked to the Start Spirits at the Celestial Chamber, and visited the Koopa Bank. Waving to Rose, a wave of inspiration hit Birdo.

"Hello," Birdo smiled, pleasantly stopping next to Rose and Kamira.

"Care to chat?" Kamira offered, always the maven for gossip.

"That'd be lovely," Birdo acted thrilled to stop and make small-talk, even though she knew she had somewhere to be.

"Well," Rose admitted, "We were just discussing those fashionable red boots I saw in the window of Sylvia's."

"The bob-omb that runs the high fashion store in Poshley?" Birdo asked.

"Yes, that Sylvia. Her store is so luxurious, I never go there. But those boots were so sparkly, I'm asking for them for my birthday. If only Kolorado would remember," Rose said lugubriously.

"When did you go to Poshley?" Kamira asked innocently.

"Oh two days ago I think," Rose pondered aloud.

"Two days?" Birdo asked, in a little bit of shock.

"Why is that striking to you?" Rose questioned, confused.

"You weren't in Mushroom City two days ago?" Birdo interrogated, her voice growing feverish with anxiety.

"No," Rose said awkwardly, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing!" Birdo shrieked, "I must go!" With that, Birdo bolted out of Koopa Village, half-contemplating using the hot pepper to make a mad dash out of there. She just picked up some valuable information, and at top speed, she hurried towards Toad Town to close off her investigation so she could tell everyone her new find.

* * *

**Location- Toad Town**

Zooming into Toad Town, Birdo leaned on a post to catch her breath. Several of the strolling Toads gave her odd looks, but dismissed the oddity of her arrival. After catching her breath, Birdo decided she would head for the Post Office, wondering if she could see the documentation of the suspicious letters they had all received.

Strutting over to the Post Office, Birdo was almost there when she heard a cacophonous shriek, one that rose from directly behind her.

"He's going to kill him!" And elderly woman toad cried, her voice filled with fright.

Whirling around, Birdo could see, standing in the Bub-ulb garden, was a terrified Toad, cowering under the looming hammer of a menacing Hammer Bro. Not knowing how to react, Birdo sprinted over to the two of them, trying to sort this wild, deadly matter out.

"Get back Birdo!" Hammer Bro threatened, waving a second hammer at her.

"Hammer Bro!" Birdo shouted, hoping to shake his senses.

"I said get back!" The hammer-wielding koopa cried, waving the weapon around manically.

"Someone help!" Toad cried, oppressed by the approaching blow. Stopping Hammer Bro, Birdo shouted, "Hammer Bro! What is the meaning of this?"

"Help!" Toad wailed, tears falling down his face in fear. The residents were all shaken up, not knowing what to do in the crisis. With all of these onlookers, Birdo had to make sure the word of the mafia wouldn't hit the streets.

"He's one of them Birdo," Hammer Bro cried, his voice not keeping quiet for the oblivious folks around them. Worried and scared Birdo tried to reason with Hammer Bro.

"You liar!" Toad hissed, wanting to do something about his dreadful situation.

"How do you know?" Birdo gasped, "This isn't how to handle this!"

"He's responsible!" Hammer Bro claimed, "He killed them!"

The citizens were beginning to panic. This dark conversation was filling them in on too much, and Hammer Bro was about to spill the beans.

"He's part of the mafia!" Hammer Bro screeched, sending Toad into another wave of tears.

"What's the mafia?" A goomba cried.

"Sounds awful!" A woman bob-omb wailed, scared beyond her wits.

"Mommy!" A small koopa cried, "What's going on?"

"Hammer Bro," Birdo beseeched, "Think about what you're doing. Is taking Toad's life going to solve any problems."

"It'll set the mafia back a foot or two, without one of their members, we'll be closer to victory!" Hammer Bro argued, raising his hammer menacingly.

He was right, Birdo realized, killing a mafia would put the town a step ahead. But what proof did Hammer Bro have towards Toad being part of the diabolical group.

"Prove it to me," Birdo challenged.

"Prove it!" Toad sobbed, his body covered in salty stains. Toad was whimpering in fear, hoping Hammer Bro would realize the mistake he was making.

"I saw him…," Hammer Bro breathed, not taking his intense stare off of Toad. "I saw him kill Dry Bones."

"What!?" Birdo screamed in unison with the citizen.

"Dry Bones is dead?" Several citizens wondered, falling into chaos. The citizens began to run off, scared by what was going on. Soon the words mafia, Dry Bones, and death were flying high above the plaza, and Birdo was growing desperate. The knowledge of the mafia had hit the streets, and now people were going to be wanting action and answers from Princess Peach.

"It isn't true!" Toad tried to defend himself, wholly freaked out.

"It is you little liar," Hammer Bro countered, "You walked right into that room when everyone was sleeping. But I'm an early riser, and I heard movement coming from the room Dry Bones was in. Peering in, I saw you strike him with a mallet, clubbing his skeletal frame into ashes."

"Stop!" Toad importuned, desperate for safety.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," Hammer Bro sneered, "That's what you did to Dry Bones isn't it?"

"Hammer Bro!" Birdo screamed, trying to reach concord.

"Listen to me!" Toad begged.

"Liar! Scum! Murderer!" Hammer Bro rapidly shouted.

"No!" Toad wailed.

"Birdo!" Toad cried, extending a hand, Birdo reached for Toad, but Hammer Bro shouted wildly, bringing his hammer down on Toad's skull. The rage in his eyes reached full blaze, becoming a manic wildfire across his irises. Bludgeoning Toad right in the center of his skull, Hammer Bro hit him hard, and Birdo heard the sickening crack of bone. Blood spurted from Toad's concaved head, and the tiny mushroom figure collapsed, instantly dead. He fell into a pool of his own blood, his body flopping against the verdant green grass of the garden.

"Oh my God…," Birdo breathed slowly, not knowing what to do. She had just witnessed Hammer Bro kill Toad, right in front of her own eyes. Toad Town grew silent, everyone in the plaza watched as Hammer Bro reached down and removed something from Toad's pocket.

"What is this?" Birdo asked him, terribly confused.

"It's a note," Hammer Bro said flatly, passing it to Birdo, "It's proof."

Examining the letter, Birdo read the note, her eyes widening. At the bottom was a seal, the same one they had found on the envelopes, the same one bearing the letter M.

"It's…t-tr-true," Birdo's voice wavered, she was feeling lightheaded. She kneeled down, feeling like she needed to throw up.

"You really saw him kill Dry Bones didn't you?" Birdo asked.

"Yes," Hammer Bro sniffed softly, "I didn't want to cause a scene in front of all of our friends, especially in front of Toadette."

"Let's call Peach," Birdo offered, "This needs to be taken away," she motioned to Toad's body.

"He really was guilty," Hammer Bro said, not a hint of victory in his voice. "He was my friend," the koopa added.

"Why did you feel the need to kill him?" Birdo ventured.

"He killed Dry Bones, Dry Bones knew his executioner. It was only fitting for Toad to know the same. That feeling of fright, the feeling of loneliness and helplessness Dry Bones probably felt. He needed to know what he was doing," Hammer Bro answered.

Birdo shed another tear, taking Hammer Bro's words in. Did the mafia really need to feel the same pain they caused others? Were the true monsters? Birdo didn't know the answers to these questions, and was still crying when the coroner and Princess Peach arrived. Privately escorting the duo to Mushroom Court, Peach didn't say a word, traveling with Hammer Bro and Birdo the whole time.

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

"Let us begin," Peach said firmly, arriving last to the court with Hammer Bro and Birdo in tow.

"We can't yet," Toadette said flippantly, "Toad isn't here yet."

"Toad won't be joining us," Hammer Bro stated.

"What?" Waluigi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Toad is dead," Peach answered sternly.

"E-e-excuse me?" Toadette asked, her voice shattering.

"We have terrible news," Birdo admitted, "Today in Toad Town. Hammer Bro cut Toad down publically, revealing the presence of the mafia to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. One of my friends kill another friend. But then we found this," Birdo held the note up for everyone, "Proof he was with them."

"Toad was a mafia?" Luigi asked incredulously.

"NO!" Toadette cried, "Tell me you're lying! You're a liar!"

"Toadette," Peach reasoned.

"NO! NO! He can't be dead! Where is he?" Toadette demanded.

"Toad is dead Toadette," Hammer Bro confirmed.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed at Hammer Bro. "You killed Toad!"

"Toadette! Enough!" Peach commanded, "Toad is dead. Toad is not coming back. Toad was part of the mafia. Toad conspired to kill your friends. Toad betrayed you. All of these are facts, facts you must come to terms with this moment if you wish to help us!"

"I don't want to help you! You're all monsters!" Toadette wailed.

"It's true," Birdo confirmed, "And we have proof."

"Proof?" Toadette whimpered, "Proof?"

"Tell us," DK issued.

"My suspicions began today," Birdo unveiled, "I was on my way to Toad Town when I saw Rose Koopa. I chatted with her, and she told me she saw some boots in the windows of Sylvia's at Poshley Heights."

"Boots?" Wario sneered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hold on," Birdo held up a hand, "Rose told me she was there two days ago. Going to Poshley is an all-day event, what with the train rides and all."

"Wait!" Peach pointed out, "Toad said he saw Rose in Mushroom City two days ago!"

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried, "He lied! He never saw Rose!"

"Why would he pick someone he didn't even see?" Mario wondered aloud.

"When lying to us," Birdo explained, "He probably picked an obscure, random citizen, not thinking we would come in contact with Rose anytime soon."

"But he was wrong," Waluigi corrected, "And he lied to us."

"But that's not all," Hammer Bro filled in, "This morning, I saw him murder Dry Bones."

"What!?" DK cried.

"NOOOO!" Toadette wailed.

"It's true, but I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to cause an uproar, and I didn't want to reveal him in front of Toadette like that," Hammer Bro confessed.

"So you took matters into your own hands then?" Rosalina observed, disapproving of the koopa's violent stratagem.

"I guess you could say that," Hammer Bro shrugged.

"Is Hammer Bro in trouble?" Luigi wondered.

"No," Peach answered, "I pardoned his crime, for the sake of Toad being part of the mafia."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE!" Toadette screamed, "ONE PERSON SAW HIM MURDER! AND SOMEONE SAYS THEY SPOKE WITH ROSE! WE ONLY HAVE TWO WITNESSES! BIRDO AND HAMMER BRO COULD BE LYING!"

"Toadette…," Birdo breathed, shocked.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Toadette challenged.

"This is not a lie!" Birdo shouted. There had to be some way she could prove that Toad was guilty that Toadette could accept. Birdo thought hard, wondering how she could prove Toad's guilt. She and Hammer Bro knew it was true, and everyone else was buying the note. But what about Toadette?

"Toadette," Birdo began, "Where was Toad on the first day?"

"Huh?" Toadette asked through tears. "We went to Madame Merlee's together, then…then we went separate ways."

"He could have been doing anything during that time," Birdo pointed out.

Toadette sobbed silently, crying for her brother. They weren't just siblings, they were best friends, inseparable, always together. Since they were children, they had adventured together, laughed, and most importantly, lived. For Toad to be part of the mafia was not something Toadette could accept. She did everything with Toad.

"It's true," Toadette whimpered.

"Come again?" Mario asked, confused as to Toadette's statement.

"It's the truth," Toadette answered, wiping away her tears, "Toad was part of the mafia."

"WHAT!?" Wario shouted, shocked by her knowledge.

"Explain yourself Toadette," Peach demanded.

"Wait," Waluigi breathed, "What about what Birdo said? She said the citizens knew about the mafia. They know Dry Bones is dead, they saw Hammer Bro kill Toad!"

"This is true," Princess Peach stated. "I'm going to have to address the kingdom. They need to know what's going on. Four deaths have occurred now, one being a princess, the other being one of my stewards. People are going to wants answers to the hostage crisis, they're going to want their monarch to respond."

"Peach," Mario reasoned, "Is it necessary?"

"Of course it is Mario," Peach scoffed, "Don't be dim."

Mario was taken aback, but Peach continued, "The kingdom needs to know. The mafia said we must not take brute force against them or we shall all be punished. Hammer Bro broke that rule when he killed Toad, and now I'm guessing the city may be in danger due to our failure to comply. They need to know the risks."

"She's right," Rosalina admitted, "The people of Mushroom City needed to know, in fact the whole kingdom needs to be on alert. I know I'm not confining my investigations to the city, so the mafia won't confine their actions to it either."

"Can we get back to Toadette now?" DK questioned, "She seems as if she has something important to say."

The simian was speaking the truth, for Toadette had bowed her head and was rubbing her temples, seemingly preparing herself for a big delivery.

"Go ahead Toadette," Princess Peach apologized, "I'm sorry."

"No," Toadette paused, "I'm sorry."

"Erm, what?" Wario asked, confused. Last time he had felt so helpful, but today he hadn't uncovered much, and was bewildered for the most part.

"Toadette," Luigi ventured, "What are you sorry for?"

"You know Toad and I would never do something alone," Toadette smiled, "It only makes sense for me to confess."

"You're not saying?" Yoshi asked, utterly amazed. The green dinosaur had kept quiet, but now that Toadette was revealing, he had much to say.

"Toadette!" Yoshi cried, "Tell me it isn't so!"

"It's true Yoshi," Toadette smiled weakly, "Toad and I were in cahoots with the rest of the mafia. I am as guilty as he."

"Toadette," Peach breathed, "I would never have thought."

"I'm sorry," Toadette cried, "Forgive me! Forgive us! Toad had wanted to fix things, he wanted things to be right. He told me everything the mafia was going to do, how we were going to make things our way. It was so selfish, so cowardly, but I always wanted to do what my brother was doing. We're part of the mafia, well, we were. Toad's gone now, and all I want is to be with him."

"This is noble of you," Mario acknowledged, "But we can't hide the fact you're a murderer. You've gone about things the wrong way, and you must suffer a similar fate that Toad and Boo did."

"I just want to be at peace with myself. I won't reveal the names of the remaining mafia, but I want you all to forgive me. I want to know my friends were still my friends," Toadette confessed.

"Of course we're still your friends," Yoshi admitted, "That never changes."

"You're brave Toadette," Princess Peach said, "Your death won't be gruesome like Toad's or Boo's."

"Don't show mercy," Toadette countered, "That would be the worst thing. Treat me like who I am, just forgive me that is all. I don't want my death to be softened, I don't want my crimes to be smudged. I want to be recognized for my wicked ways, but I want you all to know I regret what I've done."

"We understand," Wario said softly, "All of us understand."

"Then this is farewell," Toadette smiled sadly, "I hope you all think of me. I don't want to be forgotten."

"You won't be Toadette," Waluigi said kindly.

"Certainly not in my heart," DK admitted, and Rosalina seconded that with, "We'll remember you for sure."

The sincerity and warmth of the feelings surrounding Toadette touched her heart, and she gladly followed the princess to the execution room prepared for the worst offenders. Located in the dungeon of the castle, Toadette followed the princess and everyone else trailed behind. Reaching the room that was her last place, Toadette rested her head on the board, closing her eyes, smiling one last time.

Everyone winced, most looked away, but a few faces stomached the scene. Swinging down the axe, the executioner chopped her head off in one fell swoop, ending her existence instantly. The body was wrapped up, removed, and driven away to the mortician, who lived in Boggly Woods.

Returning to the castle foyer, everyone else congregated there, the remaining ten. In the past three days, five of their friends had died, and everyone felt the earthquake of emotion that hit the room.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Yoshi said softly, crying.

"I want things to go back to the way they were, why is this happening!?" Luigi whimpered, distraught beyond belief.

"We've been plagued by the wicked," Wario addressed, "But only two obstacles remain in our way to freedom."

At that moment, and elderly toad hobbled into the room, one with a brown speckled cap and a fine white mustache. Adjusting his monocle, Toadsworth handed a crumpled note to Princess Peach.

"This was found on Toadette's person," Toadsworth explained, "It is addressed to everyone." Toadsworth turned to leave, but Peach urged him.

"Stay Toadsworth, I know you were close to Toadette."

The old toad bowed his head in grave sincerity, obviously pained that Toadette had passed, and at the fact she had been part of the mafia. Listening with the rest of the group, Toadsworth bowed his head reverently while Princess Peach read the letter.

"To my friends- I am sorry, but if you are reading this, then Toad and I are dead. I am painfully sorry for how everything has worked out, and I wished I could still be there. First of all, I want everyone to be aware I discovered Toad's guilt on the first night we slept here, and he swore to me he would kill me if I told anyone. I loved him so much, but my brother had become warped by the ideals the mafia holds. If you are reading this, I have been murdered by the group my brother calls his family now. I would like to express my innocence, and if Toad has died, then I have given my life to be with him. Without my brother, I am painfully alone, without my brother, I am nothing. Signed, Toadette."

"She was innocent," was all Mario could say at first, and everyone broke down. Toadette was not guilty. Toadette was not part of the mafia. She had simply wanted to be with her brother, she couldn't take the threats, the murder, and the despair. She wanted everything to be the way it was, and she gave up her life to be with the one person she loved. Toad. Everyone cried somberly, holding each other as a big group. Even the three remaining members of the mafia wept together. But one thing held true, despite the fact Toadette had died. The lynch was unsuccessful, someone innocent had been sent to die.

They had made a mistake.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, this was painful to write. Three deaths this chapter, the most I think there's going to be in the whole story. This day was full of information, and another member of the mafia is gone. But Toadette couldn't handle life without Toad, and framed herself to be with him in the end. Leave a review, let me know how I did!**

** ~Deaths~**

** -Dry Bones- Townsperson**

** -Toad- Mafia**

** -Toadette- Townsperson**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	4. Day 4: Cracking Under Pressure

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I wanted to take a moment to acknowledge and thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far!**

**PrincessToady: TOADY! I love that you always read my stories, every time. I also really enjoy your suspicions, and I think you'll be surprised by some of the things you've deduced thus far. I won't reveal what kind of surprise it will be though. Your words are always really inspiring and your long reviews really make me proud of what I've written. I won't tell you whether or not you're correct so far, but keep on making those connections!**

**BoomShroom: YES! CRITICISM! I love it! I really want to make this story as best as I possibly can, and am truly grateful for the few things you pointed out. Looking back, I did notice that some of the locations are rather rushed, such as the Koopa Bank and the Celestial Chamber from last chapter. This chapter, I'm bringing more length to the locations, which allows for deeper investigations then a quick sweep of the area. Also, since the narrating character is going to be spending more times in the locations, the encounters they have will be longer, so I'm going to try and develop the characters more while they are there. That's my biggest flaw, character development, so I'm going to try and sharpen that. The other thing you mentioned was the emotion of the deaths and accusations, and this time I'm hoping to make them more believable. Thanks for your words, because they motivate me to do better!**

**Kaiimi: I love when you review my stories, because the first story I ever read on Fanfiction was Teketeketeke and I've been hooked on your stories since then. To have someone I look up to on this site review my work is phenomenal, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Nicole Peach: Oh Nicole, I'm really glad you're reading this, because I want our mafia community to read this, and you're doing just that. Thanks for the kind words about my writing, and I know right, Toadette is such an idiot XD. But really, thanks for listening to me and reading my stories!**

**Tails-is-pwnage: Tippington, I love that you're so excited for this! I am too! All of your character dissections and evaluations of the plot points make me super happy. I wish more people from our circle would read this, but I'm glad that at least you and Nicole are. Keep on making those deductions, and we'll see if they're right!**

**Daisyfan9: Although your review was short, it reminds me of something I want to address. It's hard to pin the personalities of characters such as DK because they've had such little time to shine. I'm sorry for that, and I'm going to do a much better job on the characters this time around!**

* * *

Shadow of Doubt- Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom

Dawn of Day 4

* * *

**Point of View- Rosalina**

Ten of them were left. Just ten. Only three days ago, fifteen of them, friends, had been alive. In just three turns of the sun, five friends had died, murdered by either the mafia or those seeking justice. But was justice what they really needed? Rosalina's head was swimming with these thoughts, thinking about if they should actually murder those that claimed to be part of the mafia. This certainly wasn't a dream, a horrendous nightmare wasn't in all of their heads, so why were they murdering friends without hesitation? Was it really justice, or something else? Were they going about this the right way, or were they just circumventing the inevitable?

Rosalina's peaceful slumber was then interrupted, shattered by the same swirling miasma that had plagued them for the first three nights. A vortex of black and purple, the Dark Phantom appeared in Rosalina's head once again, beckoning her to hear its plea.

"Today is the fourth day, and another one of your friends has perished. Think on your sins, for all of this is worth nothing if you do not realize your crimes. Use today wisely, for it could be your last," the Dark Phantom spoke, cuing its departure.

"No," Rosalina breathed bluntly, stunning the phantom.

"Excuse me?" the Dark Phantom asked, a little shocked to be challenged so brusquely.

"This game is wrong, whatever you are trying to prove, you have taken the wrong road," Rosalina advised.

"How dare you!" the Dark Phantom bellowed, furious that Rosalina was defying its might.

"How dare I?" Rosalina asked rhetorically, "How dare you. How dare you turn us against our friends, how dare you destroy what we've formed between one another. How dare you kill in cold blood to prove a point, how dare you hide in the shadows, masquerading like our friends when truly all you want is the spotlight."

"I-I- you-y-you know nothing!" the Dark Phantom boomed, disappearing in one instant, gone from Rosalina's head.

"I know enough," Rosalina replied to no one, smiling to herself.

Waking up from the nightmare, Rosalina choked a little. She was desperate for answers, and she believed she had just found one. Her conversation with the Dark Phantom could only have been in her dream, otherwise everyone would've been privy to the banter. Shrugging off the weird dream, Rosalina decided she would prepare herself for the day. She might as well, for today would be different than the others. At the evening trials, everyone was talking about how they had met up with others during the day, swapping tidbits of information. Bottling herself up in the observatory wasn't doing any good, so Rosalina decided to keep her tasks to the ground today, and hoped she could chat with a few others.

Washing her platinum hair off in the shower, Rosalina wrapped it up in a turquoise towel before pulling on a skin tight sky blue and cream wrap. The casual yet elegant ensemble was not complete without two crescent moon earrings she hung from her ears, and she applied a soft layer of robin's egg lipstick to her plump lips. Smacking a kiss in the mirror, Rosalina curled her eyelashes with some make-up and then fluffed out her hair. Deciding she was ready, the cosmic princess slipped on some light tweed wedges and descended the grand staircase.

"This is the fourth time I've had that foul dream," Waluigi hissed to Mario, uncomfortable with the recurring nightmares.

"I'm the same way," Mario shrugged lightly, agreeing with the lanky man.

"I think everyone's been having the same dreams every night," Yoshi admitted, "The Dark Phantom is plaguing our sleep."

"Everyone's dream was the same it's always been?" Rosalina asked, making her presence known.

"Oh," Birdo sounded startled, "Good morning Rosalina. Yes, the Dark Phantom just warned us of the coming day and how someone else will fall victim to the mafia."

"That's good to know," Rosalina replied, pleased that the dream she had was not shared with everyone else, "I'm glad that the Dark Phantom isn't doing anything different."

"Would he have reason to do something different?" DK asked, folding his arms. He eyed Rosalina suspiciously, wondering if her dream had been different.

"No, it's not that," Rosalina dodged the assault, "I just wonder if the dreams are always going to be as moderate as the Dark Phantom keeps them now. He could be the mafia's way of speaking to us."

"You think the mafia are responsible for sending us those dreams?" Wario asked, intrigued.

"I think that could be the case," Mario ventured.

"But there's no proof towards that. For all we know, citizens of the kingdom could be having the same dreams," Yoshi pointed out.

"There's no evidence yet," Rosalina admitted, "But I'm going to get to the bottom of these dreams today."

As soon as Rosalina had made that statement, Peach stumbled into the room. Her nightgown was disheveled, and her hair was matted. She hadn't bothered to ready herself, and her make-up was destroyed. Black mascara streamed down her face like a somber river, melting into the corners of her mouth, furling up like black tendrils of smoke. Her normally pallid complexion was ruined by splotches of bright red, evident from the crying she had been doing. Her hands draped down at her sides, clutching the waves of her nightgown in an icy rigor.

"Peach!" Mario cried, "Where's-a-Luigi!" His Italian accent poked through in his distress.

"I-it's not Luigi," Peach blubbered, her tears falling to the ground like tiny waterfalls.

"That leaves…," Birdo trailed off, whipping around the room.

"Hammer Bro," Wario spoke softly.

Running upstairs, the group desperately searched for Hammer Bro and the missing Luigi. Mario grabbed Peach, holding her head tenderly in his arms.

"Peach," Mario beseeched softly, "Tell me what's going on."

"M-m-Mario, I c-c-can't do this anym-m-m-more," Peach sobbed, torn to pieces by whatever she had seen.

"I've been so r-r-resolute these past d-d-days, and now it's all hitting me," Peach confessed.

"What happened Peach?" Mario questioned, desperate to know if his brother was alright. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth beckoned, calling from the second floor, his brown-speckled cap peering over the ledge. "Come quick! They've found your brother!"

"G-g-go Mario," Peach cried, "He needs you."

Giving the princess a quick kiss on the cheek, Mario bolted upstairs, meeting Toadsworth.

"He's in the sitting room," Toadsworth explained, "He's horribly upset, and he'll only say your name."

"Thank you Toadsworth," Mario lauded, "Now go to Peach. She doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Of course," Toadsworth chided himself, scurrying downstairs to meet the princess.

"Everything's going to be fine my lady," Mario could hear Toadsworth say at the bottom of the stairs. Striding to the sitting room, Mario found only Waluigi and Yoshi huddled outside.

"The others went to find Hammer Bro," Yoshi explained, "We stayed here to watch over Luigi until you arrived."

"He's shaken up bad," Waluigi explained, "He'll only whisper your name. I think he needs you right now."

"Thank you guys," Mario embraced them, "Now go with the others, if Luigi is alright, I'm sure Hammer Bro might not be in the best condition."

Nodding their heads, Waluigi and Yoshi took off down the corridor in search of everyone else. Creeping into the sitting room, Mario crouched down next to Luigi, resting a kind hand on his brother's shoulder.

"M-Mario?" Luigi asked, looking up at his brother.

"I'm here Luigi," Mario patted his brother's shoulder.

"Daisy's dead," Luigi said quietly, his eyes gazing past Mario's into nothing.

"I know," Mario breathed lowly, "I know."

"She was so lovely," Luigi whispered, "Lovelier than a rose."

"She didn't deserve it," Mario replied.

Luigi looked up at Mario when he said this, fixating his irises on his brother's.

"What did we do?" Luigi asked, "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Nothing Luigi," Mario explained, hugging his brother tightly.

"Mario," Luigi addressed his brother.

"Yes Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Daisy is dead," said Luigi.

Shedding a single tear, Mario looked deep into his brother's eyes, seeing all the emotion and pain. Luigi had been quiet, scared, like usual these past few days. Rightly so, his brother was known as a scaredy cat. But this was something different, something had flipped inside of Luigi, and Mario could tell. All he could focus on was Daisy's death, the one thing he loved so dearly, ripped from him like it was nothing.

"She's not coming back is she Mario?" Luigi asked his brother.

"No Luigi," Mario cried, "She's nothing coming back."

"Did you know she loved me?" Luigi asked his brother.

"I did," Mario replied.

"No," Luigi explained, "She told me she loved me. It was at Peach's party last weekend, when all of us were friends. Before everyone started killing each other. She leaned in close, whispered into my ear, and told me she loved me."

"Luigi…," Mario's voice trailed off.

"She died first," Luigi continued, "She was the loveliest of us all and she died first. She was so sweet, and they threw onto that pike. Stabbed her through a chandelier."

Mario was silent, he could think of no reply.

"The loveliest of us all died first," Luigi observed quietly.

"She was lovely," Mario admitted, meeting his brother's eyes, not sure what to say.

"She was more than that Mario," Luigi claimed, "She was bliss. It was in her smile, in her voice, all of it. She was bliss."

The two brothers sat there after that, holding each other on the floor of the sitting room. Coming back to the doorway, Rosalina saw them both, weeping softly and hugging one another. She didn't want to break up whatever they were sharing, but the tears in her always calm eyes proved she needed to speak up.

"I'm sorry," Rosalina broke in, causing both brothers to look up.

"I'm so sorry," Rosalina choked on her words, "I don't want to interrupt whatever you two are having."

Mario rose, helping Luigi to his feet. Both brothers approached Rosalina, drying out their eyes and wondering what she had to say.

"Its fine," Mario said, "Tell us."

"You need to come to the library," Rosalina instructed, "Hammer Bro…Hammer Bro is dead."

**Location- Castle Library**

Silently stepping into the sepulchral air of the library, the Mario brothers and Rosalina witnessed everyone crowded around the lifeless husk that was Hammer Bro. Peach and Toadsworth had reached the room, and the princess was crying into her stewards' shoulder. Most of the others were holding one another, after three steady days of complying with the mafia's will, they were broken.

Parting for Mario and Luigi, the others made a gap, displaying the corpse of Hammer Bro. The koopa was lying face up amidst a broken bookcase and a pile of novels, his face frozen in speech. His eyes were open, he had known his attacker. In his hand, frozen with rigor mortis was his trusty hammer, the same one that ended Toad just a day ago in Toad Town. Mario couldn't look at the body for more than a few moments, and uttering a soft curse in Italian, had draped a white cloth over it.

"When will all of this end?" Rosalina wondered aloud, causing everyone to face her.

"He…he saved us," Wario acknowledged, looking down at the white cloth.

"He took action, he decided not to wait for the trial," DK said.

"I guess this is what they meant," Waluigi breathed.

"W-w-what?" Luigi asked, turning to Waluigi.

"The mafia said anyone who took action against them would be punished, I guess that means they'd be the next to die," Waluigi explained.

"He killed Toad," Yoshi spoke softly.

"So they killed him next," Birdo finished the thought.

"S-s-six of us are gone now," Peach blubbered in the corner, her composure quickly fleeing.

"Hammer Bro was noble, he did what none of us could," Mario honored their fallen friend.

"He paid for it with his life though," Birdo countered, "He should've known."

"How-how could you say that?" Yoshi sounded repulsed, "He was trying to do us a service!"

"By killing another one of our friends!" Birdo shrieked, "Did murdering Toad solve anything? None of you were there! None of you saw him split Toad's skull, none of you saw the poor kid bleed out in the grass, the horrified faces of the citizens. None of you witnessed Toad die! I don't care if he was mafia! I don't care! He was our friend! If our friends are turning on us, do we turn on them?"

"He was going to kill us," Wario objected quietly.

"You don't know that," Birdo explained, "Just one member could be carrying out these killings. Toad could've joined them out of anger, he could've been imprisoned for his actions. But Hammer Bro killed him, just because he saw him murder Dry Bones. He killed Toad because Toad killed someone else. And the mafia killed Hammer Bro because Hammer Bro killed Toad. Tonight we will kill someone else because the mafia kill Toad. It's a vicious cycle."

"It is," Rosalina admitted, "But Hammer Bro thought he was doing the right thing. He was blinded by rage that someone had killed Dry Bones. Dry Bones was smart, he pinned Boo on the second night. Dry Bones knew how to survive, and Hammer Bro was furious that someone had killed his friend."

"That doesn't excuse him," Waluigi attacked, "He knew very well the rules that the mafia had laid out."

"It doesn't matter," Rosalina countered, eyeing both the pink dinosaur and the lanky man with a piercing glare, "The mafia is losing control. This morning for instance, I was able to counter the Dark Phantom in my dream."

"What?" Peach cried, turning from Toadsworth and fixing her eyes on Rosalina.

"It is true, I challenged the Dark Phantom and he ran, as soon as I brought up what possible ideals the mafia could hold," Rosalina explained.

"This is getting out of hand," Yoshi cried, "I-I-I just want everyone back."

"We can't have them back," Luigi stammered, speaking up for once.

"Well…," Yoshi replied, not sure what to say.

"The mafia killed Daisy. They took her from me. I've never loved anyone like I loved her, she was so beautiful. But they killed her, they killed her to prove some sick point. Now…now they've killed six of us! Six of us!" Luigi screamed, furious for the first time in four days.

"L-Luigi," Mario breathed.

"Luigi is right," Rosalina replied, tears falling from her eyes, "Six of our friends are dead. Two of them may have been mafia, but they were still our friends. Boo and Toad were only guilty of a crime they dubbed righteousness. But their motives were far from righteous, and they believed they were doing the right thing. We cannot waste anymore of this morning, otherwise we won't have enough to investigate properly."

"Rosalina is right," Birdo dried up her eyes, "I'm sorry for what I said, I just don't want to see any more of our friends die."

"Then let's go," Mario whispered softly, "Let's not delay. Hammer Bro was a man of action, and he would've wanted us to go out there and give them hell."

"Then hell we shall raise," Wario said with a fiery air, "The mafia are no longer in control."

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

Rosalina was loitering around Mushroom Court, unsure of where to head since she had vowed to explore the kingdom today. Tonight, Peach would be addressing the kingdom from the castle's grand balcony, to reveal the presence of the mafia and the six deaths that had occurred. The citizens who had witnessed Toad's death and heard of Dry Bones passing were still shaken up, and Peach was going to spend the morning personally visiting them and making sure they were alright. Despite the presence of the mafia, the princess could not ignore her duties.

Mostly everyone had departed, but a certain primate approached Rosalina, awkwardly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Goodness you scared me," Rosalina laid a hand on her heart when she swiveled about, noticing it was only DK.

"Sorry I scared you," DK apologized, "I was wondering if you could use a hand."

"For the investigation?" Rosalina probed, unsure of what DK meant.

"Yes, I must admit, I haven't investigated a single moment this far," DK said weakly.

"What?" Rosalina sounded shocked, "What have you been doing?"

"Truthfully," DK admitted, "I'm awfully afraid of death. I've been spending each day visiting my family in Kong Jungle, treasuring every moment with them. I want them to know I truly loved them, I want to spend my final moments thinking about all the time I spent with my family."

"It's alright DK," Rosalina patted the ape on the shoulder gracefully, "I know how you feel. All of my star children, those precious luma children won't know what to do without me. I know Polari or Lubba could take care of them, but it wouldn't be the same."

"Would you like to check some places out together?" DK offered, "Since you've been at the observatory and I've been at the jungle, I'd like someone with me. Also, I trust you."

"Thank you DK," Rosalina said warmly, "I trust you too."

"Well, that's that then I suppose," said DK, "Where would you like to investigate first?"

"Before we investigate anywhere," Rosalina began, "I think it needs to be said why the mafia are picking their victims. We know that they wouldn't randomly slaughter us if they we gunning for an ulterior motive. Luigi summed it up about Daisy, how she embodied beauty. The mafia probably wanted to kill the most innocent of us all, to make a point. Following that, they viewed Dry Bones as too smart when he pinned Boo."

"Then Hammer Bro killed Toad, his death was punishment," DK filled in.

"Precisely, but from here on out, there's no clear path the mafia will take," Rosalina said with a troubled tone.

"We can't worry about that now, we'd be grasping at straws," DK said, "Maybe at the trial it will become clearer."

"Let's get started," Rosalina breathed slowly, "There's something I want to investigate."

"Where's that?" DK asked.

"Shooting Star Summit," Rosalina explained, "I have an idea."

* * *

**Location- Shooting Star Summit**

Arriving at the blue path of Shooting Star Summit, DK and Rosalina paused for a moment. Before venturing up to the summit, Rosalina wanted to explain to DK what her mission was.

"Yesterday up at the observatory, a spike of cosmic activity came from the Celestial Chamber. I'm guessing someone attempted to convene with the Star Spirits," Rosalina explained.

"Well, why would someone talk to them?" DK wondered.

"Possibly to find some answers, but I don't think that's correct," Rosalina countered herself.

"What? Make some sense!" DK implored.

"I think whoever visited the Star Spirits yesterday could be aligned with the mafia, I think they were checking the boundary of the spirits sight," Rosalina exhibited.

"So, you're saying that a member of the mafia spoke with the Star Spirits to make sure they didn't know anything," DK put everything together.

"Now that's just a theory," Rosalina reminded the simian, "I don't know if that's what really happened, but I'd like to check with the Star Spirits to see who visited them yesterday."

"Sounds like a good plan," DK said, scratching his head. The two embarked on the path up to Shooting Star Summit, making sure they were alone. Ascending the several levels up the summit, the pair reached the circular pedestal where the Star Spirits used to congregate. The direct link to Star Haven from here made communication easy, but since the Star Spirits moved to the Celestial Chamber, it was harder to convene with them here.

"How are we going to draw the spirits attention?" DK asked, confused.

"Simple," Rosalina answered with a wink, "Make a wish."

"I wish for someone to hear my plea," Rosalina recited, with DK breathing the words behind her. Nothing happened at first, and the duo believed their prayer may have been ineffective, but then, after a minute or so, the seven Star Spirits swirled into view, their celestial bodies taking form on the summit.

"It has been a long time since someone called us here," Eldstar said with a chuckle, taking in the old scenery.

"Yes," Misstar agreed, "I have been longing to see the summit once more."

"What brings you here children?" Mamar asked, her kind voice soothing to the pair.

"I have but a simple question," Rosalina stated, DK nodding his head behind her.

"Ask away," Muskular said with a smile.

"We came for a request," DK said, stepping up, "We need to know if anyone came to see you yesterday. We believe their efforts may have been impure."

"Impure?" Skolar asked, shocked since he knew the identity of the person who had visited them yesterday.

"This is troubling news," Kalmar furrowed his heavenly brow, "Troubling indeed."

"Who came to see you yesterday?" Rosalina questioned, worried at the Star Spirits sudden sullenness.

"The identity of the one who came to see us yesterday," Klevar sighed.

"Was your friend, Birdo," Eldstar finished.

"Birdo!?" DK hollered, completely shocked by the name that Eldstar uttered.

"What brings you alarm my child?" Mamar beseeched, wondering the significance of Birdo's visit yesterday.

"We believe that Birdo may have visited you yesterday to determine the range of the Star Spirit's vision," Rosalina stated.

"We told her that our vision cannot touch the mafia, for they operate in darkness our light does not touch," Skolar admitted, adjusting his glasses.

"This could be bad," Klevar exclaimed, rustling the book under his arm.

"I don't know if this means anything or not," Rosalina muttered, "But I at least wanted to know who visited the Celestial Chamber yesterday."

"It was good of you to come Rosalina," Misstar observed, "For we came across a disturbance yesterday."

"A disturbance?" DK questioned.

"Yes," Kalmar said, "There was a peak of dark magic in Galactic Town yesterday evening. We do not know who is responsible, but we believe it may be connected to this dark mafia."

"Then we shall head there next," Rosalina vowed to the seven heavenly bodies.

"Be swift Rosalina, we trust in you and your partner's innocence, and pray you find what you are looking for," Eldstar commended.

"Let's go Rosalina," DK ordered, "We already used up enough of this morning."

"The morning is dying, and the noon is nigh," Muskular witnessed, "Leave us now, for your errands may take you far."

"Thank you for your help," Rosalina said with a curtsy.

"Thank you child," Mamar whispered, "Godspeed."

With that, as they did before, the Star Spirits disappeared from view, fading away into the dark sky. It did not matter what time of day fell on Shooting Star Summit, the sacred ground always appeared to be amidst the night. The shooting stars fell to the ground, collapsing with a shiny clink. Leaving the Star Spirits behind, Rosalina and DK descended down the same levels they had climbed. They were just about to leave the premise when someone called out to them.

"Yoohoo!" A lovely voice sang from behind them.

"Hmm?" Rosalina wondered, whirling about. Gliding over to them, a blue robe hiding her face, but yet her bountiful blonde curls bouncing about, a certain fortune teller appeared. Kissing Rosalina and DK on both cheeks, the woman giggled.

"What brings you to Shooting Star Summit?" the fortune teller asked with a bubbly air.

"Good morning Merluvlee," Rosalina greeted, and DK offered his hellos.

"Care for a reading?" the fortune teller offered, "They're on sale!"

"I guess you don't get to many visitors?" DK ventured, causing the woman to frown.

"Not as of late, no," Merluvlee said dolefully, a lachrymose tone to her normally cheerful voice, "But I can help you, you seem to be off somewhere in a hurry."

"We're headed to Galactic Town actually," Rosalina pointed out, hoping to get on with her errand.

"Good good!" Merluvlee cheered, "Yes, I know you're in a hurry, but allow me to give you something." Fishing an amethyst shard out of her pocket, Merluvlee had the gem wound around a black cord, which she fastened around Rosalina's neck.

"This will glow when troubles are ahead, but it has one more function," the cheeky fortune teller winked.

"What would that be?" Rosalina replied, intrigued.

"Just once, when the world seems dark, speak into it. I'll give you a free reading sweetie, you'll hear my voice from the other side," Merluvlee cooed.

"Thank you so much Merluvlee," DK thanked, nudging Rosalina to say the same thing.

"Yes," Rosalina looked down at the purple pendant, "Thank you Merluvlee."

"No problem dearie," Merluvlee sang, "Now get going, I'm sure I've kept you too long." Listening to Merluvlee's directions, the duo scurried away, waving goodbye to the helpful woman. They tread carefully along the blue path they had come on, heading towards Galactic Town to look into the disturbance the Star Spirits had spoken of.

* * *

**Location- Galactic Town**

Arriving in Galactic Town, Rosalina and DK viewed the less than populated town with a suspicious air. They had come here on the whim that someone had created a sharp disturbance, one that piqued the interest of the Star Spirits. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, Rosalina and DK didn't really know what to look for.

The scenery of Galactic Town was immaculate, and even though it barely had any residents, the lumas, star bunnies, bob-ombs, and puffs that inhabited the starry scape were eclectic and dazzling in their own right. Several adult lumas bounced around, congregating around Rosalina when they saw her enter. Erected only a few years ago, Galactic Town was the newest town in all of the Mushroom Kingdom, built as somewhere to rest in between the reaches of outer space and the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had requested its construction after he finished his adventures across the galaxies with Rosalina.

The town was blue and white in theme, stars and crescent moons painted across the houses and walkways. A grand fountain was in the middle of town, in fact, it was a statue of Rosalina. Rosalina always loved Galactic Town, but always neglected visiting it because of her list of duties at the observatory. Wandering into town, Rosalina smiled at the presence of the fountain, and DK shook her shoulder.

"Wow, you didn't tell me this town was dedicated to you," DK breathed slowly.

"Mario had it built as somewhere for us from the other galaxies to live. It's mostly inhabited by bob-ombs and lumas though," Rosalina explained sheepishly.

Rosalina truly appreciated the gesture Mario had made, and it made her heart warm. They had spent a lot of time together during his adventures through outer space, and Rosalina would hate for him to get hurt.

Shaking away thoughts of Mario, Rosalina turned to DK, "I honestly don't know what we're looking for," she admitted.

"Maybe we can help?" A loud voice came from behind them. Vacillating to face the new sound, Rosalina and DK watched as Wario and Waluigi strolled into town. The two men side by side looked funny, one tall and thin and the other short and fat. Wario clapped a hand on DK's shoulder, and Waluigi bowed his head to Rosalina.

"What brings you two here?" DK asked the duo, wondering why they had traveled all the way to Galactic Town.

"We thought there might be some clues in some of the more obscure reaches of the kingdom," Wario answered, turning to face the ape.

"Well, should we search together?" DK asked Rosalina.

"Why don't the two of you scour the town," Waluigi said to DK and Wario, "There is something I must discuss with Miss Rosalina."

"Eh?" Wario asked, "Fine, that's fine. I'm sure it's something important." Wario seemed to grumble a bit, but guided DK with him to check out some of the town. DK met Rosalina's eyes, but she simply shrugged.

"Walk with me," Waluigi offered to Rosalina, extending a red rose in her direction.

Rosalina blushed, "Why thank you," she said, accepting the luxurious flower.

"You know," Waluigi said as they strolled, "I do hope the mafia are careful with their selections, I wouldn't want someone like you to be harmed."

"Oh," Rosalina said awkwardly, "That's rather nice…erm…nice of you."

"There is nothing nice about extending my desires to a woman of your caliber," Waluigi admitted, "It is simply my duty."

"You sure are being romantic," Rosalina observed with a labored sigh.

"Yes," Waluigi concurred, "The desert rose was no match for them, but you, you are radiant and intelligent, someone worthy of life."

"E-e-excuse me?" Rosalina stammered.

"Do not misunderstand me, I am simply saying the mafia will have to go through me to destroy you," Waluigi said with a chivalrous air.

"That's kind," Rosalina admitted, "But I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away my morning glory," Waluigi cooed.

"Uhm…do you know anything about a possible disturbance here. Is that why you truly came here?" Rosalina asked.

"Why yes," Waluigi answered, "Wario and I visited the wizard Merlon, who foretold of dark magic by the gateway to the universe. I assumed that meant here."

"Your deduction was correct," Rosalina replied, matching his pace as they walked. "There is something wrong here."

"Perhaps we should join Wario and DK then?" Waluigi offered.

"Perhaps we should," Rosalina replied. Before she could make a move, Waluigi grabbed the back of her head, pressing her lips into his own. At first, she fought him, squirming a bit, but soon she melted into his arms. Waluigi truly was a romantic, his tall frame and poetic manner capturing her easily. She thought of herself as someone tough to be broken, someone defended by walls of insecurities and a rough exterior. But in Waluigi's arms, she was swept off her feet.

Pulling apart, Rosalina laughed, "How dare you," she giggled lightly.

"I had to do that," Waluigi confessed.

"I'm glad you did," Rosalina winked, rising from his dip.

"Think of nothing of it," Waluigi commanded, "I was out of line."

"It's alright Waluigi," Rosalina said, smoothing her wrap down, "If it's something you wanted to do, I'm glad you did so. All of our lives are in danger, we should fulfill our dreams."

"Yes," Waluigi sighed romantically, "Danger is lurking. I want to grasp my dreams before they disappear into their ephemeral tombs."

"Do you write poetry?" Rosalina questioned.

"No," Waluigi answered quickly.

"You should," Rosalina said, "It suits you."

"How kind," Waluigi observed, "Let us go."

"Let's," Rosalina replied softly, walking back to Galactic Town with Wario and DK.

Returning to the fountain, Rosalina and Waluigi met up with Wario and DK, who reported their findings after Waluigi and Rosalina revealed they had found nothing.

"It seems as if the residents of this town are being plagued by the same dreams we're having, but the Dark Phantom is sending them different messages," DK discussed.

"It seems as if the mafia is trying to control people other than us," Rosalina professed, "I think we know where we're headed next."

"Where would that be?" Waluigi sounded curious.

"To the Phantom Shrine," Rosalina revealed, "I'm going to see if I can pry the Vibe Scepter off of the shrine."

"That sounds risky," said Wario.

"It's a risk we need to take," Rosalina said flatly.

"So fiery, like the setting sun," Waluigi romanced.

"Let's get a move on Waluigi," Wario ordered, "I still want to see if Toad's house holds any clues."

"Ah yes," Waluigi realized, "How foolish of me. Goodbye for now Rosalina, and you too monkey."

"Hey!" DK bellowed.

"Calm down DK," Rosalina soothed, "Let's go see the shrine."

"See you tonight," Wario waved goodbye, and he and DK turned to walk in separate directions. Lingering for a moment, Rosalina and Waluigi met one another gaze, looking deep into each other's eyes. Rosalina broke the gaze, turning to follow DK, but Waluigi's eyes followed her for a moment. Watching her go, he sighed, hoping that if he died, he'd at least once learn to love.

* * *

**Location- Phantom Shrine**

Reaching the mysterious effigy of the knight, Rosalina and DK convened on the shrine. The mismatched stone eyes glared in different directions, making the statuette look rather odd. Rosalina inspected it for a moment, wondering where Wario had found the rod.

"Ah," Rosalina hummed, "It is here."

"Can you pull on it? Maybe my strength is needed," DK offered.

Rosalina tugged on the silver rod, trying to remove the seemingly concrete scepter. After several moments of tugging and groaning, she gave up, perspiration brewing on her forehead.

"Care to give it a go?" Rosalina asked the bulky simian.

"My pleasure," DK grinned, cracking his knuckles. Feeling useful for the first time in days, DK stooped over and grasped the Vibe Scepter, pulling on it with all of his might. With a loud pop, the rod broke free, but the shrine flew back, dislodging itself from its podium. Flying across the sanctuary, the icon slammed into the ground, busting.

"Oh dear," Rosalina put a hand to her mouth, upset that they had shattered the shrine.

"Perhaps the dreams will leave us now," DK mumbled, examining the broken shrine, the Vibe Scepter hanging from his grip.

"So it is true, this is the Vibe Scepter," Rosalina examined the artifact DK was holding. "Someone was using this to poison the shrine."

"Could it be?" DK wondered aloud, "I don't know what the mafia would have to gain from sending us weird dreams."

"We shouldn't linger here," Rosalina muttered, "Who knows if someone will arrive looking for the shrine. We need to give the scepter to Peach."

"Do you think the princess should be bothered about this right now? Doesn't she have her kingdom address to worry about tonight?" DK asked.

"I think we should look for her," Rosalina admitted, "I'm sure she's with Mario somewhere. Why don't we see if she's at her beach house?"

"She could be there," DK surmised, "Isn't that place down by the beach?"

"That'd be why it's a beach house," Rosalina sighed, fluffing out her platinum hair in annoyance. DK laughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Together they left the shrine, equipped with all they needed from the place. Perhaps now that the shrine had been destroyed their dreams would subside?

Before they got onto the main path however, DK grabbed Rosalina's shoulder.

"Hey Rosi," DK breathed, trying to catch her attention.

Rosalina flinched, DK never called her that, wondering what was wrong, she said, "Something the matter?"

"I…I…I saw you with Waluigi," DK stammered.

"Oh," Rosalina blushed instantly, "I..don't know what to say DK."

"He's no good I tell you," DK let out, "He's just trying to use you."

"For what?" Rosalina whipped her hair.

"I…I don't know, but I know he's no good for you. You should be with someone more respectable," DK judged.

"More respectable?" Rosalina laughed, "He's our friend DK, I didn't know you held anything against our friends."

"I don't," DK admitted, "But you need to know he's not who you think he is."

"E-Excuse me?" Rosalina whimpered, hurt.

"Not like that," DK ran a hand through his hair, forgetting about the mafia business for a moment and focusing only on Rosalina, "He's known for being nefarious. You don't need a guy like that."

"Please," Rosalina huffed, "What with everything that's going on, my love life should be the least of your concern."

"I'm more concerned about you then you think!" DK blurted.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Rosalina shouted, now annoyed.

"I…I…," DK didn't know what to say.

"So that's why you wanted to tag along today!" Rosalina cried, "I should've known! I know I'm from a faraway land! I know I haven't been around for too long! But if you think I'm some space chick you can mess around with then to hell with you! Our friends are dying and you can't think about anything else besides a pretty girl? I'm really disappointed in you, you know?"

"Rosi," DK reached out to her.

She swatted his hand away, "Don't 'Rosi' me! Don't touch me! You obviously saw Waluigi kiss me! You know what kind of state I'm in right now with an unbalanced love life and my friends dropping dead all around me! How dare you?"

"I…," DK tried to think up of something.

Rosalina strode off, turning around sharply, "Goodbye DK," Rosalina breathed vehemently.

DK looked out after her, but just like that, she was gone.

* * *

**Location- White Beach**

By the time Rosalina and DK had reached Galactic Town, the morning was already slipping away. Add the visit to the Phantom Shrine into the equation and now the sun was falling in a splash of crimson and orange. Clutching her sagging wrap, Rosalina sighed loudly as her feet hit the sands of White Beach. She had wanted to get away from DK, get away from everyone, and she came to the one place she loved the most. In all the galaxies, not a place was lovelier to her than the soft sands and azure waters of the White Beach. Not many planets had oceans, and the one here was magnificent.

"Beautiful is it not," a voice crept up behind her, making her nearly jump out the recumbent position Rosalina had found in the sand.

Whirling around, Rosalina laid eyes on Princess Peach, who was wearing only a sports tank and some short pink running shorts. Her feet were bare, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Crouching down on the sand next to Rosalina, Peach let out a sigh, and turned to face Rosalina.

"You scared me half to death," Rosalina admitted, laughing a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peach giggled, "I didn't mean to scare you. Is something wrong?"

"Boys," Rosalina said with a stretch, extending her legs fully in the sand.

"In all of this?" Peach said, slowly closing her eyes and reopening them in disbelief.

"They don't know when to stop. DK wanted to join me today, and before I know it he's revealing his feelings for me. Oh, but not before Waluigi requests to talk to me and ends up smashing our lips together," Rosalina explained.

"Rosa-lina!" Peach gasped, stretching out both syllables.

"I don't even know what happened, but I didn't realize I was such a hot commodity," Rosalina giggled.

"You're disgusting," Peach replied with a smile.

"It's gorgeous," Rosalina said.

"Pardon me?" Peach returned, a bit confused.

"The ocean, you asked me if it was beautiful. I think it's the most wondrous place in the universe, and I would know," Rosalina explained.

"This is my favorite place to go to think," Peach said, looking out over the sparkling sea.

"Something on your mind?" Rosalina questioned the princess.

"I have to give a speech just after our trial," Princess Peach sighed, "Sometimes I hate being in charge."

"Really?" Rosalina chuckled, "Tell me about it. I have to oversee half the universe."

"Yes, it is taxing," Peach said with a slouch of her shoulders.

"The sun is setting," Rosalina observed, "As much as I'd hate to leave this place behind, I think we should get going."

"There should be three of us," Peach said bluntly.

"What?" Rosalina choked a little.

"There should be three of us," Peach said, not meeting Rosalina's eyes, "You, myself, and Daisy. Three of us should be here lying in the sand, looking at the waves. Toad and Toadette should be up at that castle, squabbling in the lounge. Dry Bones should be in the garden, tending to his tomatoes. Boo should be in the watchtower, scaring the tourists. Most of all, Hammer Bro should be fixing the renovations, instructing the workers."

"Peach…," Rosalina began.

"Six of our friends, two of them murderers, four of them innocent bystanders. What do you think ran through Toadette's mind when she gave up her life?" Peach asked suddenly.

"I…," Rosalina tried to speak.

"Why don't know," Peach explained, "We never will. Toadette killed herself, she wanted to die. You would've never even dreamed such a thought a week ago. They all were so young, all of them. Daisy's family is going to be distraught." Peach's rambling were desperate, and they were deviating all over the place.

"In just a few hours, someone else will die," Peach said with a sniffle.

"Come on princess," Rosalina said dolefully, "We need you."

"I suppose you do," Peach sighed, rising and wiping off the sand clinging to her clothes. "Shall we?"

"It really is gorgeous," Rosalina admitted, gazing at the azure ocean, "I just hope this isn't the last time I see it."

"I hope not Rosalina," Peach cried, "I sure hope not."

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

Rosalina noticed that she and Peach were not the last ones to enter Mushroom Court. The giant fountain shimmered in the bleeding light of the setting sun, and as Yoshi and Mario strolled up, everyone was present. Nine of them remained, and after this, just eight. Everyone was shaking, some more than others, but the thought of losing another friend scared most, while three merely acted.

"Shall we begin?" Peach provoked, wanting to start the trial, perhaps to get past the pain of losing someone else. Wario had vowed that morning that the mafia had no power over them, but in this moment, the mafia's control seemed very real.

"Yes," Luigi nodded his head, "I'm ready to catch someone red-handed. I've been thinking long and hard, and the three of you who are lying are going to pay for killing Daisy."

"L-Luigi," Mario said, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"No Mario," Luigi bowed his head, "I can no longer stomach this darkness. This sick act must meet its finale soon, or I don't know what I'm going to do. Daisy was so lovely, and since then, five more have died. Five more of our friends, how many will it take to stop this?"

"Until the mafia are stopped," Wario boomed, "We must take them down!"

"You could be acting," Birdo observed, crossing her arms.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Wario shouted, deeply offended.

"Stop acting like children," Waluigi advised, his body turned to the left and his hat lying low on his eyebrows. The romantic carried himself in a gallant manner, always trying to strike a pose.

"We must band together like heroes!" Waluigi cried, "Or else we shall all surely perish!"

Mario stared at Waluigi, a little confused, "Why don't we begin with any suspicious evidence anyone found."

"There's something I'd like to address," Birdo spoke up, "I think it needs to be pointed out how Rosalina has holed herself up in the observatory every day."

Shocked, Rosalina clasped a hand to her heart, scared as to why Birdo was on the attack so suddenly. Laughing lightly, Rosalina knew how to slice this claim to shreds.

"I didn't go there today Birdo," Rosalina said lightly, "Waluigi, DK, Wario, and Peach can attest to that."

"It's true," DK replied.

"I don't need you to vouch for me," Rosalina said icily, causing friction amongst the group.

"Please Rosalina," Peach soothed, "Let us be civil. We are talking about the life of a friend here, let's keep personal judgments clear for a moment."

"Did something happen?" Yoshi pondered.

"It doesn't matter," DK said roughly, "What does matter is what I learned today. If you're so quick to judge, tell us about your conversation with the Star Spirits yesterday, why don't you Birdo?"

Rosalina chided her insides, having wanted to save that piece of evidence for later. DK had brought it to the table though, and she must be ready to combat it.

"How did you find out I was there?" Birdo asked, suspicious.

"Rosalina and I visited the Star Spirits at Shooting Star Summit," DK explained, "They divulged you met with them yesterday? Why?"

"I thought it was a good way to see if they had seen the mafia," Birdo replied dryly, "If you must know."

"Why does that even matter?" Wario exclaimed, "So what Birdo visited the Star Spirits?"

"It does matter," Rosalina combated, "They told us they could not penetrate the darkness the mafia operated."

"That matters because?" Birdo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perhaps you could be assessing the extent of their knowledge, making sure they did not know who you truly are," Rosalina suggested.

"How dare you?" Birdo shrieked.

"That does sound a little farfetched," Mario nodded.

"It's our best lead!" Luigi cried, "Make her pay!"

"Luigi please," Peach held up a hand, "Birdo, I don't believe you're guilty with an assumption such as that. Does anyone have some real proof?"

"The residents of Galactic Town have claimed to be plagued by dreams of the Dark Phantom," Waluigi said, "Perhaps the mafia wants something from them?"

"That is very interesting," Yoshi nodded, "Did anyone visit the shrine today?"

"Rosalina and I did," DK spoke up again.

"Yes, and the shrine was shattered," Rosalina explained, and then held up the vibe scepter, "But we did manage to recover this."

"The Vibe Scepter!" Peach cried.

"Yes," Rosalina continued, "This was powering the shrine. We believe that with the removal of the vibe scepter and the shattering of the shrine, the Dark Phantom will no longer plague anyone."

"That's a relief," Mario wiped sweat off his brow, "I've been very worried about that."

"Well, that is a help," Waluigi spoke, "But that doesn't point to one person in particular! We need to focus on whether or not Birdo's intentions at the Celestial Chamber were pure."

"I did not say I visited the Celestial Chamber," Birdo squeaked, pointing at Waluigi in alarm.

"Feh…," Waluigi held out a hand, "Of course you did."

"No," Birdo cried, "I did not!"

"She could've visited the Star Spirits at Shooting Star Summit," Rosalina breathed, "There a multiple locations the Star Spirits watch from."

"Well I just assumed that's where she went," Waluigi held out a hand, "I mean to make the trek to the Summit would be ridiculous compared to the short walk to Celestial Chamber!"

"He has a point," Wario defended his friend, "It's an easy assumption to make."

"That it is," Mario nodded, "There's no proof we have against Waluigi."

Rosalina sighed, she had spent so much time with her personal problems today that she hadn't found much evidence. She wanted to be of help, but was grasping at straws.

"Wario," Rosalina began, remembering something Waluigi had told her, "How did you and Waluigi decide to visit Galactic Town."

"We visited Merlon, and he said to go to Galactic Town," Wario explained.

"Is that so?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow, "Because I highly doubt that."

"What!?" Wario cried, "It's the truth."

"What kind of deadly game does the dinosaur wish to play?" Waluigi bowed his head, burying it in his crossed arms.

"Today, I went to Toad Town, and I noticed something," Yoshi explained, "Merlon was out."

"Yes, around lunch time I suppose," Wario grumbled, "Is this how desperate we've become? That we're pointing fingers based on an old wizard's open hours?"

"There is something that can prove this," Rosalina spoke up once more, "Allow me." Fishing the amethyst shard out of her chest, Rosalina spoke into the pendant, requesting Merluvlee.

"Oh hello darling," Merluvlee's voice spoke, "Care to redeem that free reading?"

"Yes," Rosalina smiled, "My one request is for you to determine whether or not Merlon was met by two visitors today."

"Ah," Merluvlee whispered, "I can simply call him, no need to waste your free reading. Hold on for a moment." Merluvlee's voice disappeared, and after several long moments she returned.

"Merlon told me that he was visited by Wario and Waluigi this morning," Merluvlee confirmed, "Is that everything darling?"

"Yes Madame Merluvlee," Rosalina said in reply, "Thank you."

"Anytime dearie," Merluvlee said cheerfully, "You take care."

"You as well," Rosalina said, and the amethyst dimmed. Everyone stared in wonder, and DK spoke up, "Guess that proves it."

"So," Waluigi sighed, "Are we ready to deal with the possibility you mentioned before?" The romantic motioned to Rosalina.

"This is preposterous!" Birdo exclaimed, "I'm innocent!"

"Then tell us why you went to see the Star Spirits, and where you went to see them," Luigi hissed, "You were quick to switch suspicion onto Waluigi, now fess up." The man in green clenched a fist, fed up with everyone.

"What I said before is true," Birdo huffed, "I'm no fiend."

"Of course she's not," Yoshi growled, "This is ridiculous. Can we please think of something? We've already waived our right to no-lynch."

"It pains me to believe we may be at a dead end," Mario hung his head.

"Not so fast!" Peach swept her hand across herself, "There's something I discovered today!"

"What was that?" Rosalina asked Princess Peach.

"I checked out the scene of Hammer Bro's murder today," Peach began, "And something was left behind."

"Why didn't you say so?" DK laughed, wondering what had held up the princess.

"It pains me to confirm something we've been fighting to deny," Princess Peach began to cry, "But the truth is that Birdo truly is guilty."

"WHAT!?" Birdo shouted, "How dare you accuse me! After I helped out so much yesterday! After I've been such a great friend to you all." Birdo erupted into tears, "Why is everyone attacking me?"

Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say, but Peach held up the same paper that Boo and Toad had possessed. A white sheet of parchment with the same seal pressed into it, and around it was wrapped a pink thread from a glistening fuchsia bow, one that was unmistakably Birdo's.

"A bow?" Birdo laughed, "Thread from a bow? Someone could be framing me!"

"I'm afraid that's not the case," Peach objected, "This is not your bow. It belongs to someone else."

"What!?" Mario cried, "I don't understand what's-a-going on."

"I do," Rosalina spoke up, "That bows belongs to someone I know very well. Misstar."

"I'm so terribly lost," Wario gave up, sinking to the ground.

"I…," Birdo choked.

"I noticed something odd about her today," Rosalina began, "Like she'd been defeated. That's when I confirmed my suspicions. My thought of you visiting them to check on their scope wasn't dark enough, you flat out threatened them."

"How…," Birdo choked, obviously lost for words.

"The Star Spirits were already defeated by Bowser," Peach muttered, "They couldn't bear to take another blow. No one believes in them anymore, and when they mafia threatened them, they went mum."

"Tell us you did not plan to convict the Star Spirits as the grand masters of this mafia game?" Waluigi turned to Birdo, "Your goal was to frame them yes? You thought you could get away with pointing to them as the creators of such a dastardly concept?"

"Admit it Birdo," Peach sighed, "You framed the Star Spirits, hoping we'd believe they concocted this?"

"No," Birdo laughed, "How fantastical is that? How cute of you Peach, to be so desperate. I know who I'm voting for tonight, the one who is throwing her friends under the bus. I vote for Peach!"

"That's not even funny," Mario roared, "Take that back!"

"She's delusional!" Birdo yelled.

"To hell with you!" Mario screamed.

"I vote for Peach," Yoshi sobbed, "I can't bear to think that Birdo is guilty, do what you all want, but I refuse to vote her, regardless of whether or not she is guilty." With that, the green dino turned around, facing the line of trees in the distance.

"Yoshi…," Birdo held out a hand, but he did not turn back around.

"I vote for Birdo," Mario clenched his teeth, "No one shall harm the princess."

"I will only place my vote where the evidence lay," Peach confessed, "Which would be with Birdo."

"I cannot believe this," DK moaned, "I don't want to believe this."

"Birdo," Rosalina whispered, "She is guilty."

"Oh," DK wept, "Birdo. My vote is for Birdo."

"You've no proof," Birdo said flatly, you are sending another friend to die."

"Do not dare compare yourself to Toadette!" Luigi yelled, "She died out of despair! She took her own life! You…you threatened the Star Spirits! I vote for Birdo." Luigi hung his head, a tear falling to the ground. He just wanted to see Daisy again, but for now, he must compose himself and cast his vote logically, voting for Birdo was the logical thing to do.

"I watched Toad die," Birdo pleaded, "I watched Hammer Bro kill him. You think I punished him don't you? You think I killed Hammer Bro for killing my cohort?"

"It matters not," Waluigi said remorsefully.

"You must be guilty," Wario sighed, truly affected this time.

"Birdo," both men said at once, democratically sealing her fate.

"You're right," Birdo cackled. "All of you, with the exception of Yoshi, are right to condemn me."

"NO!?" Yoshi shrieked, wheeling around.

"That's exactly what my motive was. Toad was killed by Hammer Bro, so I took revenge. He felled one of our members, and not the proper way. He paid for his sins," Birdo explained.

"Birdo…," Peach sobbed, "Birdo tell us why?"

"Tell you why?" Birdo laughed, "You don't deserve that luxury. None of you do, except for two. Only two hold the truth, which can only be revealed through your own ignorant reflection."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Mario spat, approaching her with the garden spade, "You don't deserve to live. You conspired to kill our friends, you framed the Star Spirits, and you yourself murdered Hammer Bro."

"Neither do you," Birdo spat on Mario's face, just in time as he drove the spade into her throat. She gurgled up a fountain of blood, staining the brick pavement. Yoshi hit the floor, holding himself and moaning loudly. His crush, his best friend, the woman he had grown to love, bled out in front of him, guilty of murdering their friends.

As everyone slowly drifted into the castle, leaving Birdo's corpse behind, too tried, distraught, and despaired to do anything about it, Yoshi stayed curled up in a ball, hugging his knees and moaning Birdo's name. Finally, Mario lifted the dinosaur up, hauling him away from Birdo's bloody corpse as Yoshi screamed her name, watching as the coroner arrived and wrapped her up. The blood was washed off, the area was cleaned, and soon Mushroom Court filled up with masses of unsuspecting citizens.

Inside the castle, Mario dropped Yoshi off with Luigi, who cared for the dinosaur. No one knew what to do, and everyone watched as Peach strode upstairs to her office, ready to change into her dress and give her speech.

* * *

**Location- Private Chambers**

Wiping off the tears, Princess Peach stared at her reflection, disgusted with everything that had been going on. Slowly, Toadsworth hobbled into the room, carrying a note similar to the ones found on Toad and Boo.

"So it was true," Peach's voice broke, "Birdo really was guilty."

"How much longer will it take?" Toadsworth said with a shudder, "This is utter madness."

"Is my speech prepared?" Peach asked, turning to Toadsworth with a ruffle of her hair.

"Yes your grace," Toadsworth replied, handing her a few sheets of beautiful pink stationary.

"Wonderful," Peach said, taking the notes. She made her way for the door, thinking only of Birdo. For the past four days, the mafia had run the kingdom, calling the shots, killing their friends. Boo, Toad, and Birdo, all of them were guilty, and still, amidst the eight that remained, two killers lurked.

"Toadsworth," Peach said softly, tears welling up once more.

"Yes your majesty," Toadsworth said respectfully.

Standing tall, Peach withdrew the tears, clutching the papers with an iron grip. No more would the mafia be in control, as Wario had so valiantly vowed. Turning to face her advisor, she looked straight at the old toad. The words rolled off her tongue so smoothly, like fine silk. She was done playing games, she was done watching her friends die, she was done playing this sick game and now she was going to do something about it.

"Toadsworth," Peach repeated herself, steel in her eyes, "Seal the city."

* * *

**Big chapter, my apologies. This was full of content, and I'm sorry if you thought it wasn't good, but let me know how you felt with a review! Thanks to all of my readers, and I'm sorry to those Birdo fans out there, but her grand plan to frame the Star Spirits as the creators of the mafia went awry, and Rosalina followed her hunch to the end, but I guess Peach can be credited with the pink dino's demise.**

** Deaths this Chapter**

** -Hammer Bro- Townsperson**

** -Birdo- Mafia**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	5. Day 5: Swords of Fate

Shadow of Doubt- Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom

Day 5

* * *

**Point of View- Yoshi**

The green dinosaur woke up with a charged start, sobbing uncontrollably. He had just pierced the veil of a shadowy nightmare, one complete with repetitive and increasingly violent versions of Birdo's death, her manic cackling, and ultimately her reveal that she had been part of the mafia. Yoshi couldn't stop thinking about her, what had he done to drive her off the deep end?

Engulfed in a cold sweat and sticky with his own tears, Yoshi looked longingly at the other side of the bed Peach had provided. It was empty, neglected, its owner never to return. Tears fell freely from Yoshi's eyes, and he wondered if they would ever cease. Yoshi's mind wandered back to last night's trial, where Mario had to physically haul him away from Mushroom Court where Birdo's corpse was covered by the coroner. Yoshi had cried so hard, more vehemently so then he did now. Birdo was gone, but her legacy was left behind, the legacy of a murderer.

Yoshi rest his head against the pillow, his mind racing with thoughts of how he could have possibly driven Birdo so far. He had to be responsible, why would she join such a dark group in the first place? Was she unhappy with him? Was his proposal too delayed? Was she not into him anymore? Yoshi slapped his forehead, of course those were none of the answers. Birdo would never murder their friends over something so picayune, but Yoshi didn't know what _would_ make her kill their friends.

Yoshi lay there, head swimming. Birdo, his best friend, soul mate, was dead. He didn't think he would be able to find the resolve to stand up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Yoshi cried faintly, hurriedly drying up his tears in an attempt to look happy for whomever it may be.

"Yoshi," Peach said softly, gliding into the room. She lay on the edge of his bed, and rested a comforting hand, gloved in white, on his own green one.

"H-h-hey Peach," Yoshi replied weakly.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up," Peach said sweetly.

"That's nice of you," Yoshi admitted, looking up at her, tears staining his eyes.

"Oh Yoshi," Peach said, puckering her lips, "You've been crying."

"I-I just c-c-can't believe," Yoshi stammered.

"None of us could," Peach whispered, looking at the floor in grave sincerity, "She was a friend."

"She was more than that," Yoshi corrected.

"I know," Peach steeled herself, looking back up at Yoshi, "But you know, I think she was happy."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi gazed into the princess's eyes, a little hurt and confused by her statement.

"She confessed at the end, she came clean about all of it. Despite everyone else, they all lied. Even Toadette, despite her noble actions, died a liar. Birdo was the only one who owned up to what she had done, Birdo knew what she was doing," Peach explained.

"Unlike Boo," Yoshi shuddered, remembering the ghost's crazy final moments, the full lunacy of the moment resurfacing in his mind.

"Do you remember what the letters said Yoshi?" Peach asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"They explained this whole game to us," Yoshi answered, wiping away a tear in vain.

"Yes," Peach sucked in the left side of her mouth in thought, "But they also mentioned that all of us, those who are not part of the mafia, have sinned, that we deserve this."

"I didn't remember that," Yoshi confessed, "I've been so scared and confused the whole time that I forgot there was actually a motive to this madness."

"Do you know what it could be?" Peach questioned.

"What could what be?" Yoshi asked in response, perplexed.

"Our sin," Peach answered monotonously.

"I-I don't know," Yoshi said, hanging his head, "But do you think Daisy, Dry Bones, Toadette, and Hammer Bro deserved this?"

"No," Peach whispered in response, rising from the bed, "I don't. I don't at all, but I want to know what the mafia is after."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Yoshi cried in protest.

"Maybe we did," Peach said, turning around on her way to the door, "And we just don't know it yet."

Her chilling words sent shivers down the edge of Yoshi's spine, and as the princess in pink left his room he could only think about Birdo, how complacent and noncommittal her attitude was, how uninterested and unwavering she seemed. Birdo had helped nail Toad, was she really that vicious? If she and Toad were partners, was she really the kind of person to throw someone she cared about to the wolves?

Yoshi really didn't know Birdo at all.

"This is bad," Waluigi said, his words growing frantic as Yoshi came down the stairs.

"What?" Luigi asked, confused by Waluigi's growing paranoia.

"Has anyone seen Wario?" Waluigi barked, "If Yoshi's here then that means he's the only person not up yet!"

"Is everyone else here?" Mario asked, counting heads with a gloved finger. The mustachioed hero counted off everyone.

"There's only five of us here," Mario told Waluigi soothingly.

"Did you count yourself?" DK asked Mario.

"Oh," Mario slapped his forehead, "Then we are missing only Wario!"

"What's going on?" Yoshi asked as he made his way downstairs, confused by the sudden frenzy his arrival had caused.

"Since you're here," Rosalina observed, "That makes seven of us downstairs. Only Wario remains."

"Goodness me!" Peach cried, "I don't know how much more of this I can take! On top of all the concerned citizens, everyday another friend goes missing or worse!"

"Princess!" Toadsworth shouted, "Your people await! They're crowded in the square for the morning address!"

"Dear Grambi," Peach mouthed, running upstairs. She then turned around to her five friends, "The hostage situation is growing worse. Just this morning I received a tape in the mail, and the mafia executed Rowal T. the minister of coin. Each day another hostage is dying, only Acui T., Kolorado, Eldstar, and Mayor Bumpton remain."

Everyone cringed at such news, having forgotten about the hostages in their plight to solve their own problems. None of them had really known Rowal T., except for Mario and Peach, but they all bowed their heads anyway.

"Princess! The people!" Toadsworth beseeched, and Peach swiftly nodded, rushing upstairs.

Following her departure, the other six looked at one another.

"Wario is not in his room," Waluigi added somberly, staring down at the floor, eyes sunken in like hollowed stumps.

"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere," Luigi consoled.

"Yes," DK nodded, "He could be only missing for all we know."

"That's not helping," Mario nudged the ape, who looked down at the floor in an awkward stare. They all stood there for a while, not sure about what they should do. Princess Peach was upstairs, speaking out on the balcony addressing the people, and the six believed it was probably best to go outside and listen to her decree as well.

Trickling outside through the monolithic double doors of Peach's Castle, Waluigi, Rosalina, DK, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all joined the crowd of concerned citizens that huddled beneath a royal Princess Peach. Peach was soothing the citizens, but that's not what caught their attention.

"Oh my God," Rosalina breathed, completely stunned, staring into the sky. Touching the tips of the light blue dome, enormous steel walls barricaded the city, the protective defense program obviously initiated. The six friends gaped at the massive walls that surrounded them on all sides, cutting off Mushroom City from any other part of the kingdom.

"This is outrageous!" A female goomba cried, "My sister lives in Mocha Town and she's very sick! I must see her this afternoon!"

"I have a business appointment in the Chai Kingdom!" Greg Goomble hollered, the owner of the lucrative department store Goombles. Several other citizens cried out their various chores, now cut off by the tremendous wall that prevented any entry or exit.

"This is for your own safety!" Princess Peach reassured, trying to calm down her erratic residents. Rubbing her temples she decided it was time.

"All of you! Listen to me!" Peach asserted, commanding her people. Instantly the all hushed up, never having seen Peach in such a flare before.

"Princess…," Toadsworth muttered from behind her on the balcony, concerned for her health in the astringent nature of her mood.

"Your princess, your kingdom, is in danger!" Peach yelled, commanding their attention. Everyone began to nervously whisper their own private thoughts, wondering what could be putting Peach in danger.

"Five days ago a nefarious group known as the mafia began a treacherous line of work, beginning with kidnapping several of the kingdoms most beloved figureheads and celebrities. All of you have heard of these kidnappings, and have probably believed I will take direct action towards them. I cannot do such a thing," Peach revealed.

"Why would that be?" Professor Smar T. questioned, adjusting his thin wire glasses.

"My life is in danger, myself, and several of my friends are in danger as well. The mafia has vowed to kill one of us each night, the fifteen of us that were invited to play this diabolical game. You may have noticed the disappearances of several of my closest friends," Peach continued.

"Come to think of it," Vivian, the shadow siren, bowed her head in thought, "I haven't seen Dry Bones around lately. He normally comes to game night at Podley's in Rogueport. He didn't make it two nights ago."

"I haven't seen Princess Daisy anywhere," A small blue noki piped up, "Has she been kidnapped."

"It is my greatest pain, and sincerest regret, to inform all of you that Princess Daisy Sarasa, Boo Phantose, Dry Bones, Birdo Bellini, Toad Kapino, Toadette Kapino, and Hammer Bro have all passed away, five by murder and two by execution. Toad Kapino, Birdo Bellini and Boo Phantose were members of this alleged mafia," Peach explained, and the citizens below huddled in fright.

"Until those responsible for the murders can be brought to justice, the city will remain on lockdown so that none may escape. I am certain that the remaining two members of this heinous group are within the city's walls, and I am here to inform you that none of your lives are in danger. Only the lives of those involved in the mafia's game of cloak and dagger and the hostages being held by the mafia are at risk," Peach furthered herself.

Everyone below cried out in fright, scared due to the mafia's now public presence.

"Until the mafia is brought to justice, I suggest all of you stay in your homes, safe from any further threat. Thank you all for coming, and may God have mercy on our souls," Peach concluded, turning back from her balcony into the castle and leaving her citizens to retreat to their homes.

"Some speech," DK shrugged, "I think all she did was spook them."

"It was a brazen act," Rosalina nodded, "But a valiant one."

"I think she did the right thing," Yoshi concurred, "They needed to know. Even if it means Birdo will be remembered as a murderer, it's what she would've wanted, full responsibility."

"Like she said," Luigi nodded, consoling Yoshi yet again, who was barely coming to terms with Daisy's death himself. The six returned inside of the castle, wondering when Peach would come down.

Princess Peach clutched the folds of her pink dress as she descended the stairs, greeting everyone and smiling weakly. The speech had taken a toll on her, that much was obvious, but the look in her eyes seemed infused with despair and a feeling of betrayal. Her closest friends, those she had trusted the most, were murdering everyone else she loved. She could only prayer that both her and Mario would make it out alive at that.

"That was a lovely speech," Mario said with a smile, lauding the tired princess. Peach kissed his cheek in thanks, and moved on to speaking with everyone else.

"Wario is missing," Peach said softly, "We may suggest the worse."

"There is no harsher dagger than the one you draw now," Waluigi seethed, "How dare you suggest Wario as dead!"

"Waluigi," Yoshi broke in, "Did you see Wario in your room when you woke up?"

"No!" Waluigi protested, "He was not there!"

"How could we know that?" DK challenged.

"Stop at once," Peach commanded, "Look at us, we are turning on each other again. Do you think this is what Dry Bones or Toadette would've wanted?"

"No," Rosalina agreed, "It is not. Our friends who have fallen would want the best for us. We need to split up and look for Wario in the castle, he must be somewhere."

"Agreed," Luigi nodded, "If all of us cover separate rooms, then we must find Wario somewhere, why don't we do that?"

"Sounds like a good enough plan," Mario shrugged, looking to the others for suggestions.

"I'm going to investigate the vault," Waluigi sighed, "I know Wario loves money, he could be there." Yet his voiced sounded flushed of hope, and Waluigi trudged off, his normally romantic and chivalrous gallop a miserable and sluggish shuffle.

"Fine," Peach dismissed, "We shall split up. I want everyone to come back here in one hour if we have not found anything by then. Once the hour is up, we will decide what to do with our day due to Wario's sudden disappearance."

"Farewell for now," DK waved, clambering off to somewhere else, while Rosalina and Luigi took off in separate directions. After watching Mario and Peach separate, Yoshi decided to head for the basement, wondering if the lower levels of the castle would hold some darker clues.

* * *

**Location- Castle Basement**

Yoshi felt his way down the staircase that led into the basement, the light of day illuminating the normally dark and dusty reaches of the underground rooms. Some parts were darker than others though, being pushed back farther into the large expanse. Yoshi didn't mind the dark, but it would've been nice to have someone else with him. He wondered if everyone truly did go off alone.

Not really sure what he was looking for, Yoshi rounded a corner amidst the several storage screens. The basement was getting darker as he progressed, and as he turned his orange boots around the next bend, he stopped in his tracks. Something, or someone, was rooting through the musty cabinets, moving papers haphazardly and apparently searching for something.

Scared, Yoshi issued forth a warbled, "H-h-hello?"

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi screamed, whirling around and fixing his eyes on Yoshi. His hard gaze melted at the sight of the friendly dinosaur, and Luigi seemed to drop any defense he had.

"Good Grambi Yoshi," Luigi spoke, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Yoshi apologized, "I was just surprised to see someone else down here, that's all."

"No, it's alright," Luigi pardoned, "I was just looking for any possible letters the princess could've received."

"What?" Yoshi was puzzled, "What would that have to do with anything."

Luigi coughed, obviously nervous to speak his suspicions, "We don't know who to trust anymore Yoshi," Luigi began, "Wario is missing, and I just…I just think Peach could possibly be part of the mafia."

Yoshi gasped, appalled at such a suggestion.

"No, I know it sounds ridiculous, but she could be lying about any extra letters she has. I don't know, maybe she's hiding something?" Luigi asked rhetorically, unsure of how to explain his suspicions.

"Do you really think Peach would hide letters from us?" Yoshi frowned, "The mafia really want us to know everything they write in those letters, and if Peach was hiding information from us, I think the mafia would get mad."

"That's an excellent point," Luigi thought aloud, "I just want some answers. Ever since…," his voice trailed off.

"I understand," Yoshi said with a heartfelt tone, "I know how bad it hurts, and just think about if Daisy had been part of the mafia."

Luigi was struck silent, the thought not having dawned on him yet. There he was, grieving over the loss of Daisy, when Yoshi's girlfriend had actually been part of the mafia. Luigi chastised himself for being such a coward, and apologized to Yoshi.

"Don't apologize," Yoshi smiled, "I'm sure we'll be able to find the rest of the mafia!"

"I do hope so," Luigi frowned, not as sure as Yoshi on the matter. Suddenly, the door to the basement swung open, and old Toadsworth issued a call.

"Masters! Anyone down here?" Toadsworth bellowed.

"Yoshi and Luigi," Yoshi cried out, wondering why Toadsworth's voice sounded so urgent.

"Master Yoshi! Master Luigi! Come quick, Wario's been found, and I'm afraid the poor man isn't in the best condition!" With that, Toadsworth sped off, his small body allowing him to move quickly in his wizened age. Luigi and Yoshi looked at one another, and then bolted up the staircase leading back to the main floor of the castle, praying that Wario was alright.

* * *

**Location- Castle Kitchen**

"I-I just opened the oven, and…and h-h-he was r-r-r-r-right there!" Toadaria, a castle chef cried, sobbing into Peach's gown. The princess in pink bowed her head, unable to stomach the sight of the corpse that was crammed into the large. As Yoshi and Luigi entered the castle kitchen, led by Toadsworth, they nearly hurled up their respective breakfasts.

"I will find these masked marauders," Waluigi spat, "I will avenge thee."

"This is getting out of control," Mario held up his hands, "What are we-a-going to do?"

Princess Peach turned to face the remaining six, and only seven were left including herself. Yoshi looked at the plump body crammed into the oven, the many slashes and hacks running down Wario's obese arms. He couldn't stomach the sight, due to the twisted nature of Wario's plump neck. The greedy, money-loving, gluttonous man they all learned to love despite his spiky exterior didn't deserve a death so gruesome, but the mafia had taken no mercy. Wario had shined the first few days of the investigations, but he was recently growing more confused, and now he was dead.

"Five days ago we were friends," Peach said, a single tear cascading down her pallid, powdered cheek, a soft strand of mascara running with it.

"There are more of us dead than living," DK realized, burying his head in his sienna fur.

"How did this happen?" Luigi questioned, "How did we let him die!"

"Excuse me," Waluigi blurted suddenly, "I…I just need some time to myself." Waluigi bent down, staring straight at the cadaver in the oven. He reached down, and closed the eyes of his expired friend. Muttering a soft goodbye, Waluigi quickly strode out of the room, unable to bear the scene. Peach let a few more tears fall and then left to go call the coroner, for the umpteenth time that week.

"We need to continue our…investigation," Mario choked, "Wario would want us too."

"I just feel like giving up!" Luigi wailed, "How many more of us are going to die! I don't want to die!"

"Calm down Luigi," Rosalina said sagely, "We must not lose our composure now."

"Rosalina is right," DK backed her up, "We need to scour the castle for clues. He was obviously murdered here, so maybe we can figure out exactly what happened and then trace it to someone."

"So we're going through with this?" Yoshi asked everyone, "Once again we're going to condemn a friend? The city is on lockdown, eight of us are gone, how much more will it take to satisfy the warped hunger of the mafia?"

"We won't know until they divulge their motives," Rosalina pointed out, "Remember, we all deserve this apparently."

"What could we have down?" Luigi asked frantically, "What could we have down to deserve this!"

"Something convinced Boo, Toad, and Birdo that we deserved to die. Their closest friends deserved to die," Mario mumbled, "What _did_ we do!"

"We're wasting time already," DK broke up the pondering, "I'm going to look around for clues."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Rosalina offered, "I don't feel comfortable braving this massive castle alone."

"Sure," DK said, his eyes lighting up at the celestial woman's positive suggestion. The ape and the cosmic beauty strolled off together, heading out in search of clues.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Mario said softly, "But I guess I'll get going."

"Goodbye for now Yoshi," Luigi waved, "I'm headed back to the basement, I'm not done, you know…," Luigi trailed off, and Yoshi nodded in understanding. Yoshi watched the man in green go, his emotions a placid lake, frozen like a mirror amongst the swirling smoke of doubt that had been encircling his mind as of late. Yoshi didn't know who to trust, but he decided to head to the most regal room in the castle, wondering if it would hold some clues.

* * *

**Location- Throne Room**

Yoshi walked into the throne room, not surprised at all to see Peach sitting on her throne, pouring through and old book.

"Good morning Peach," Yoshi said cheerily, trying to sooth the broken feelings of the princess.

"Oh hello Yoshi, I'm just looking through an old memory book, of the times before our friends wanted to murder us," Peach said icily, still deeply hurt by the work of the mafia. Yoshi could tell Princess Peach was growing paranoid, from locking the city to the way she spoke now. Her words had changed from the silky comfort Yoshi had experienced this morning when she came to see him, and now when she spoke, daggers flitted across her tongue.

"That must be nice," Yoshi sighed, "To remember how we were."

"Less than a week ago I was worried about next weekend's dinner party, and how I would solve small diplomatic problems, allay the minister's worries and visit friends in foreign kingdoms. I can't lead my kingdom anymore, I just can't, not in this condition, I'm not providing for the people," Peach sighed, her mind racing with dark thoughts.

"Don't say the princess," Yoshi smiled, "We need you as much as the people do."

"That's true," Peach's lips curled up, "Thank you Yoshi, you always know what to say."

"You're very welcome Peach," Yoshi replied in gratitude.

"Yoshi?" Peach probed, cocking her head.

"What is it Peach," Yoshi replied, wondering what her question would be.

"You're not with them are you?"

Yoshi was a bit taken aback by her sudden question, but he knew what the truth was, he knew who he was and that he wasn't part of this dreadful mafia, it didn't matter what anyone thought of him, even if he was convicted, he knew who he was.

"No princess," Yoshi replied soothingly, "I can assure I am still loyal to you and the rest of our friends."

"Thank you Yoshi, I trust you," Peach smiled, grateful for his honesty, or what she believed to be honesty.

"I need you to do me a favor," Princess Peach asked, removing her crown from atop her head.

"What're you doing princess?" Yoshi asked, befuddled.

"I need you to run this to my riches chamber, I want my crown to be protected in the terrible times. Someone could steal it like they stole the Vibe Scepter, and I don't want that happening," Peach explained, and Yoshi nodded.

"Sure thing Princess," Yoshi smiled, and Peach finished with, "The passcode is 5-6-2-9, that'll get you in," said she.

"Alright," Yoshi said, "Consider it done."

"Thank you Yoshi," Princess Peach replied happily, "You're such a good friend."

"That's my duty, to be a friend," Yoshi simply replied and Peach smiled as she watched the green dinosaur depart, wondering how he could still be so jubilant in these horrible moments.

* * *

**Location- Riches Chamber**

Embarking towards the riches chamber, Yoshi bumped into Rosalina and DK on his way to secure the kingdom's crown. The celestial beauty and the hulking simian seemed to be distanced, not literally, but Yoshi could feel aggravated vibes resonating off of the duo.

"Hey guys," Yoshi smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "Found anything?"

"No, not with this gorilla," Rosalina said dryly, her normally respectful and divine aura diminished to a catty and repulsive air. Rosalina seemed unnerved, striking Yoshi as odd.

"I am not a gorilla thank you," DK held up a passive hand, "I'm actually a…," but he was cut off by the fiery Rosalina.

"Do not bother with me DK," her temper flared, "I gave you a second chance today, and you proved me to be a worthless toy. I'm going alone from now on, I thought perhaps you'd like to apologize for yesterday."

Yoshi froze, feeling awkward with whatever fallout the two were having hanging over his head, Rosalina turned to face Yoshi, leaving her back exposed to the crestfallen ape.

"We are you headed to, and what are you doing with Peach's crown?" Rosalina asked, a little nosily.

"I'm putting her crown in her vault for her," Yoshi answered, "It's a special errand," he added a flavor of pride to his announcement, thinking fondly of Peach's apparent trust of him.

"Could you take this with you," Rosalina said, handing Yoshi a long and ancient looking rod.

"What's this?" Yoshi asked, perplexed by what Rosalina handed him.

"It's the Vibe Scepter, what DK and I were able to salvage from the Phantom Shrine. Notice how he didn't appear this morning?" Rosalina explained, following up with a question.

"I did," Yoshi recalled, the phantom had not visited him this morning. Could Rosalina and DK have truly destroyed it? Yoshi believed so, for the Vibe Scepter and the Dark Phantom seemed to be directly linked.

"Keep the scepter safe," Rosalina commanded, "Please store it in the vault with the other things, I don't want someone taking it again."

"Sure thing," Yoshi nodded, happy to help in any circumstance. The jubilant dinosaur decided he would head off, but DK stopped him.

"Yoshi," the monkey began, holding out an ancient and complicated looking necklace.

"What is it DK?" Yoshi asked, eager to help his obviously sad friend.

"This is the Konga Charm, it's really important to my family. In case anything…anything happens to me, I want this to be safe. Could you deposit it in the vault with whatever else you have?" DK asked, and although now carrying quite the bundle, Yoshi happily nodded.

"Thanks Yoshi, I'm going to continue looking around and see what I can find," DK smiled, nodding and clambering off. Rosalina watched him go, her eyes following the ape with an icy glare.

"Something wrong?" Yoshi asked her, wondering what could have driven a stake so hot between the cosmic engineer and the built primate.

"Oh, nothing," Rosalina brushed a lock of silvery platinum hair from out of her eyes, bowing her head. "I guess I'm going to look around more," Rosalina said, "Be safe."

With that, she glided away, her turquoise gown flowing behind her. Yoshi didn't watch her go, but instead trailed off towards the vault he was so close to, coming to a large golden, gilded door.

"Let's see," Yoshi spoke softly to himself, "5-6-2-9," he recited as his stubby green fingers inputted the code. Suddenly, the door to vault swung in, and Yoshi entered the radiant chamber. There was glowing artifacts and piles of trunks filled with coins everywhere. Yoshi looked at all the wonderful wealth, but then realized his mission here.

Yoshi did not want to leave the door to the vault open for long, so he found an empty trunk, put the crown, the charm, and the scepter all in one chest, and shoved it under a mountain of gold. Smiling, pleased with his deed, Yoshi exited the vault quickly, keeping his business under thirty seconds to avoid anyone from sneaking into the vault. Bolting out, the dinosaur closed the vault, which locked upon such a maneuver. Deciding he had completed his task, Yoshi thought he would spend the now afternoon looking for someone to share his thoughts with, because he did not exactly know where to go in the castle.

* * *

**Location- Tea Room**

Softly treading into the tea room, Yoshi spotted a red capped hero looking out the magnificent window, sipping on some piping hot tea. Yoshi decided it would not be conducive to creep up on the mustachioed man, so he announced his presence at the door.

"Hey Mario," Yoshi said, and the man in red turned around, not quickly or in surprise, but to simply wave hello to the dinosaur and call him over.

"Would you like some tea?" Mario ventured, offering a glass and some of the brew he had concocted.

"Mind if I ask what kind it is?" Yoshi smiled sweetly.

"Kilimanjaro," Mario answered, and Yoshi nodded in delight.

"Two sugars," Yoshi said quickly, making sure his drink was to his liking. Mario poured in the sugar, and handed Yoshi the delicate china teacup, which Yoshi handled with much care.

"How are you holding up my friend?" Mario asked, and Yoshi looked down for a moment, the hustle of the day thus far fleeing him, and his thoughts circulating around Birdo once more.

"I cannot believe she is gone," Yoshi said sadly, not taking his eyes off the luxurious marble floor.

"She was one of the best," Mario said, wiping tea off his bushy mustache, "I'm just so fortunate to still have Luigi and Peach by my side."

"I didn't think it could've been her," Yoshi continued, nodding at Mario's praise for his brother and lover's safety. "She never exhibited any trait such as that."

"She might've not," Mario nodded, "Apparently the mafia believe we've all done something wrong, perhaps she kept her troubles and thoughts on the inside."

"But we all knew Birdo," Yoshi rambled, wiping a tear upon having to use the past tense in his speech, "She was so outspoken, flamboyant, at times a little rude, I'm sure she would've voiced her opinion."

"I forgive her you know," Mario said somberly, "I forgive her for all of this. I forgive Toad and Boo as well, and whoever may remain in their sadistic group, I forgive them."

"I do too," Yoshi mumbled quietly, "I just want this to be over, I just want some peace."

"I just don't want to die," Mario muttered in response, and Yoshi looked up at him.

"You won't die Mario," Yoshi said cheerily, "Not as long as I'm around. Whoever is left, whoever remains in the shadowy mafia, they won't get you, and you're Super Mario!"

"Thanks Yoshi," Mario half-smiled, finishing his tea, "You're a great friend, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Likewise Mario," Yoshi replied, his tears all dried up, hot tea running down his throat, "Likewise."

"Do you think killing the mafia is right?" Mario asked, "Do you think it justifies our passions?"

"Certainly not," Yoshi murmured, "Did you not witness my despair. I think we've been doing this wrongly the whole time."

"I killed Boo, I stabbed him with the spade, I killed Birdo too, and you don't hate me do you?" Mario asked gravely.

"Mario," Yoshi breathed, "All you did was exactly what they did. You exerted a passion, exerted a hope, by brute force. Sure, you were more cornered, perhaps ordered to do so, but the mafia exerted the same passion. They obviously want to be rid of something, as we want to be rid of them."

"I understand," Mario gulped.

"No you don't," Yoshi murmured, "Because we want to be rid of our friends, something no one had realized yet. But I knew since the beginning, that if we executed our friends, we were truly no better than the mafia."

"Yoshi…," Mario grasped for reason.

"It's true Mario, killing someone tonight will take us no closer to our ultimate goal, finding peace and happiness again. All it will do is generate more woe and despair, we are running into our own demise," Yoshi prophesized, setting his teacup down and rising.

"I'm glad we talked," Yoshi smiled in parting, "It really helped ease my mind."

"Yoshi!' Mario called, wanting him to come back.

"It's ok Mario," Yoshi smiled, "I forgive you."

"Thanks," Mario smiled, his mustache curling up with his ephemeral smile, "It means a lot."

Yoshi nodded, carrying the same smile with him as he departed the tea room and searched for Waluigi, there was one thing he had to lay to rest before this next trial, he believed he had pinned a murderer.

* * *

**Location- Peach Gardens**

Yoshi had found Waluigi sitting in the reclusive and beautiful corners of the rose garden that Peach kept on her grounds. The immense walls of hedges were rimmed with regal picnic benches, and Waluigi currently sat on one, clutching a familiar yellow cap in his similarly gloved hands.

"Waluigi," Yoshi prompted, "May I sit?"

"Bonjour Yoshi," Waluigi tipped his hat, "You may."

"How are…you know…things?" Yoshi asked awkwardly, not sure how to console the mysterious romantic.

"Things are bleak Yoshi," Waluigi said with an exhale of breath, "I never thought Wario could leave me so quickly. He was my brother, my best friend."

"I know how hard it is to lose a loved one," Yoshi half-smiled in recognition, "It's not an easy feeling. I've had about as much time to get over my loss as well."

"And yet," Waluigi spat, "We are to condemn another soul!"

"I disagree," Yoshi said sadly, "Killing is but a reflection of why we hold the trials. What good will it do us."

"It eliminates the threat, only two mafia members remain, and once they are gone, this public menace will end, the hostages will be set free," Waluigi reminded Yoshi, hoping to expedite the ending process of this all.

"Perhaps," Yoshi fumbled with thought, "But I think imprisonment, maybe exile, but not murder, that puts us on the same level with the mafia if you think about it."

"I guess you're right," Waluigi dipped his head in reverence, "It is similar."

"It's identical," Yoshi pushed, "They kill, and we kill. It's a vicious cycle."

"Vicious indeed," Waluigi replied, "But if snake bites its tail, does it poison itself?"

"I don't know," Yoshi murmured, surprised by Waluigi's inquisition, "Do you feel poisoned?"

"Moi?" Waluigi pointed a finger at himself, "I am poisoned by guilt. I let Wario die!"

"You let him die?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow, "How could you've protected him, the mafia obviously kidnapped him."

"I should've been there though," Waluigi sighed, "I wish I could've saved him. I wonder if they tortured him. Those cuts make me feel sick."

Yoshi gulped, noticing the setting sun. Before finding Waluigi, he managed to grab lunch with DK and Luigi in the dining room, and the day was now dipping down into the sea. In no time at all someone else would be sent to die, something Yoshi knew he had to stop.

"Thank you Waluigi," Yoshi smiled, "Talking with you was nice, insightful even."

"You're welcome my friend," Waluigi smiled, "Now let us depart, we have yet another killer to catch, then only one shall be left."

"Just one," Yoshi nodded, "Just one."

But was one more worth it?

* * *

**Location- Mushroom Court**

"Let's begin," Peach nodded swiftly, already wanting to put this menace behind them. The steel walls rose high around them, and while some believed Peach's protective measures were for their own good, others had more skeptical views of the monarch's actions.

"Why don't we begin with you," DK nodded towards Peach, "I'd like to know why you sealed the city without speaking with us first."

"What are you saying?" Peach defend with an alacritous wave of her hand, "It was for everyone's safety!"

"You did not counsel with us," Rosalina dipped her head, her platinum waves bouncing lightly off her forehead, "Don't you think you should've spoken with the others involved before you locked us in like some sort of caged animals?"

"You are not caged animals!" Peach retorted, taken aback by the claims thrown her way, "How dare you suggest I did this with nefarious intentions."

"Why is everyone haranguing Peach?" Mario pleaded, sure of the pink clad princess's innocence.

"She sealed the city!" Luigi cried out, disagreeing with his brother, "It would've been nice to know before waking up to four walls of steel preventing you from leaving!"

"Do you want the mafia to escape?" Peach protested, "We're closing in on them, and who honestly believes the word of a criminal? Once the streets get narrow for them, they'll probably dash off!"

"How do we know you aren't cornering us?" DK broke in, meeting the eyes of the so far silent Yoshi and Waluigi, searching for support.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Mario spat, "Why don't we go over something serious!"

"This is serious!" Rosalina fought back, "We can't leave the city! We're in immediate danger and someone prevents us from leaving! What kind of plan is that?"

"I do agree," Luigi kicked the dust, "I find it suspicious."

"Luigi!?" Mario and Peach beamed in unison, shocked by the man in green's words.

"It's true," Luigi coughed, "Anyone can be in the mafia, and there's no proof either of you are innocent. Peach could be sealing us in, trapping the rest of her victims…"

"What would that mean for a me!" Mario got heated, his accent slipping through.

"M-M-Mario…" Luigi's voice slipped away, obviously hurt by the flaring emotions in the air.

"Enough of this," Waluigi said, extending the red rose he kept pocketed up his sleeve. His hat was lowered over his arching eyebrows, and he stared down at the floor in grave mourning.

"E-Excuse me?" DK asked, flabbergasted.

"Let's talk about the facts, not this flitting ray of moonlight we are chasing," Waluigi spoke eloquently, "Someone murdered Wario, and I'm determined to catch this culprit. None shall best Waluigi!"

"Feh…," Mario spat, looking at the ground.

"Then what are the facts Waluigi?" Yoshi began, happy to be moving on to some concrete topics.

"The facts are that someone tortured Wario before his death, and someone had the body put into the oven for a specific reason. We were all outside hearing the princess's address, and once we were done, Peach rang for a late breakfast to be served," Waluigi answered, trying to line up the order of events.

"That is true," Peach's voice quavered, "I did ring for lunch after the address. If I had rung for it sooner, no one would've discovered the body!"

"On the assumption that the body was put there during your address," Luigi reminded Peach, extending a gloved finger in her direction.

"So what if Wario's body was found at a certain time, that tells us nothing of who killed him," Mario held up his hands.

"That's not true," Yoshi smiled, "Why don't you explain things DK?"

"Eh? Me?" DK asked, surprised and confused.

"You were the first person awake, so you obviously know a little more than we do, think about the order in which you saw everyone this morning," Yoshi prompted.

"Well, I came down first, followed by Rosalina. After he was Luigi and Mario, the Waluigi, next was the princess, and finally you," DK murmured from memory, "What does that mean?"

"When I came downstairs, Waluigi cried out Wario was missing, which means?" Yoshi asked again.

"It means that Waluigi knew Wario was missing when he woke up, which also means that whoever kidnapped Wario could not have been those who woke up after Waluigi," DK said, "So does that rule out you and Peach?"

"So she did seal the city to protect us," Luigi said sadly, "I thought we were on to something."

"Luigi!" Mario yelped, and the younger brother kicked the dust again.

"Precisely," Yoshi smiled, "Peach or I could not have abducted Wario, for we were not awake yet."

"So," Rosalina muttered, "The next member of the mafia is between Waluigi, DK, Luigi, Mario, and myself."

"Well I know it wasn't me," Mario said roughly, looking as if he was ready to attack someone.

"We don't know that Mario," Yoshi waggled a finger, "Actually, I'd like to ask you something if I might."

"Well go ahead," Mario extended his arms, as if he were leading the way.

"Why is it that you complete the execution every time, why are you so ready to eliminate our friends?" Yoshi questioned.

"What kind of question is that?" Mario cried, his facing brightening to the scarlet shade of a tomato.

"What a curious question," Waluigi thought, "I never noticed that."

"Mario, please answer Yoshi truthfully, I know you're innocent," Peach said, blinking slowly, fully convinced Mario could be innocent.

"I want to protect our friends," Mario replied with steel in his eyes, "I want to get rid of this root of darkness, to bring light to the shadow of doubt that cloaks us. Don't think I'm some freak who takes pride in murdering my friends, I'm simply doing those of you who are honest to me and everyone else a service."

"Fine," Yoshi smiled, "I'm glad you value friendship so much!"

"What?" Mario asked, dumbfounded by Yoshi's belief of him.

"It's alright," Yoshi shrugged, "I know you're innocent."

"Why is that?" Rosalina asked, curious as to what Yoshi knew and how he knew it.

"Simple," Yoshi smiled, "I puzzled together who did it. I figured it out a little bit before the trial."

"My my," Peach pursed her lips and adjusted her lacy white gloves, "Please tell us Yoshi, we must find one of these last murderers!"

"Why don't you help me explain Waluigi? I'm sure you're dying to tell us the same thing," Yoshi smiled, knowing Waluigi knew who was guilty as well.

"Waluigi knows?" DK beat his chest, obviously angered that his new rival had usurped him, "Explain yourselves!"

"The prehistoric one speaks the truth," Waluigi brandished his rose, "I know where guilt flows deepest."

"In yourself," Yoshi pinned, extending a slender green finger, already deducing the culprit not too far into the trial.

"WHAT!?" Luigi cried, "Waluigi killed Wario? He killed his own brother! I refuse to believe it!"

"Luigi!" Yoshi cried, "Get ahold of yourself. Why would Waluigi kill Wario? Obviously the mafia is out with a vengeance, even their loved ones have committed this mysterious sin. If Toad and Birdo knew full well that Toadette and I would get in the way, Waluigi would've known Wario had to be expendable!"

"It is true," Mario sighed, "Toad and Birdo knew that Yoshi and Toadette could die, so Waluigi would be aware of the same consequences."

"I guess so," Luigi sighed, obviously heartbroken that Waluigi could kill his own brother.

"How do you know he is guilty Yoshi?" Peach put her hands on her hips, "I'm not too convinced to let someone die without solid proof."

Waluigi remained silent, extending his rose and dipping his head in solemn reverence of Yoshi's testimony.

"What was it you told me in the gardens today Waluigi, you let Wario die?" Yoshi clucked, "You could've prevented the murder, but I'm guessing your cohort put you up to, meaning you're not in charge."

"I do not have to answer these ludicrous questions," Waluigi murmured, not meeting eyes with anyone.

"You don't have to Waluigi," Yoshi smiled bleakly, "You made on fatal error in your murdering of Wario, one that you divulged to me in the gardens."

"What would that be?" DK asked Yoshi, perplexed.

"Waluigi told me he had poisoned himself. He posed an interesting question. He asked if a snake poisons itself when it bites its own tail. However, I realized what he meant, it was his confession. He was wondering if he could ever be pure again, if himself, the snake, would be forever poisoned by the guilt that wracked his soul," Yoshi explained, confident in his response.

"This is mere speculation," Rosalina didn't sound impressed.

"The pain is toxic," Waluigi sighed, dropping his rose to the ground, its petals splitting off into different directions, leaving a suddenly withered and aging plant.

"No," Mario breathed, "It isn't so!"

"I wanted him to know what it felt like, the torture, the agony, yet when my craftsmanship was done, I was not satisfied, in fact, I felt empty," Waluigi exhaled, lifting the heavy chains from his soul.

"I cannot believe it," Rosalina nearly keeled over, "You sucked me in! You pretended to love me!"

"My cosmic flower," Waluigi sighed, "Love does not part for any black sea. May we waltz in the heavens someday, but for now, let me relinquish what nobility I have left."

"You do that," Rosalina spat, "I vote for Waluigi over here, I've heard enough."

"Rosalina," Peach sounded disapproving.

"Does that settle it?" Mario asked Waluigi, arching his eyebrows.

"Swords may not fight with fate," Waluigi said poetically, meeting Mario's glance for the first time tonight.

Mario pulled back the loading crank on the revolver he had taken from the mantle in his home just yesterday. He had received it as a parting gift from General White after liberating Fahr Outpost from the Piranha Lord in the Frozen War. All six bullets were loaded, and Waluigi said one last thing before Mario fired into the night.

"The enemy is closer than you think," Waluigi said, as everyone cast their votes, unanimous in Waluigi's direction. The eggplant loving romantic drooped his head, and as the shot reverberated off the monolithic steel walls, everyone bowed their head as one more friend bit the dust, one more friend disappeared into the irretrievable void of the past, gone from reach, and nowhere in sight.

Upon slipping the wax-sealed letter from Waluigi's overall pocket, Mario threw it on the ground, disgusted, the mafia symbol shining in the moonlight. They all looked up, the six remaining friends, unsure of where to go or what to do anymore.

DK, Rosalina, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Yoshi.

After the last five days of excruciating misery, fear, and pain, they all knew one thing.

One was left, one more obstacle stood in their way.

The godfather smiled, knowing the game was nearing its end. Smiling, he or she knew exactly how to secure their victory, their plot reaching final fruition.

The game had just begun.

* * *

**Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Rosalina, Peach, who is the godfather, who is the final mafia in this twisted game of despair and melancholy? Waluigi, the romantic, died after murdering his brother and best friend, Wario. Nine have fallen, four of the mafia gone. Next chapter, the impact of Waluigi's death and the revolution of the final mafia come full circle, and a single mistake could result in a deadly mislynch. See what happens in the next chapter!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
